


西与：First sight

by KnightNO4time



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM Shin, M/M, TOP Nish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 第一次写三次元真人同人，还是AU设定。因此职业和背景都会不同，尽请见谅。以及，因为西岛和与我想用Nissy和Shin来称呼，所以其他人为了一致也全部罗马音称呼。不过如果有原创路人，那么会用中文。名字罗马音对照：－浦田直也［Urata Naoya］－西岛隆弘［Nishijima Takahiro］－与真司郎：［Atea Shinjiro］－日高光启［Hidaka Mitsuhiro］－末吉秀太［Sueyoshi Shuta］－宇野实彩子［Uno Misako］－伊藤千晃［Ito Chiaki］
Relationships: Atae Shinjiro/Nishijima Takahiro, Hidaka Mitsuhiro/Sueyoshi Shuta, Urata Naoya/Uno Misako
Kudos: 1





	1. 水

闹铃的持续响动让从浴室出来的Shin眉头不见舒展，就在水声停掉以后，他整个穿衣服的过程都伴随着这份吵闹的杂音。这也不是第一次，谁让他和现在的室友已经不止合租了一年呢？  
“Shuta？Shuta！”Shin的呼唤都是无奈。他走到室友的门前敲了两下，这才听到里面有了动静。  
随后他拧动门把手，轻易就打开了。因为住久关系也不错，Shuta和Shin都没有锁上房间的习惯。Shin在探了头进去后，收到里面寂静的影响，他的声音还是下意识压轻，“Shuta…？”  
Shuta刚迷迷糊糊醒来，突然看到有人进来明显被吓得振起精神，整个人顶着没有型动头发坐了起来。他往后躲的那一下令他的后背撞在了床头板上发出闷响，但很快他边因为确认是合租人松下肩膀打了哈欠。  
“你听不到闹钟的声音，倒是可以听到我叫你的声音呢。”Shin半抱怨的绕过对方的床铺，抓起对方还没迅速行动起来关掉的闹钟，一巴掌扣在了上面的按钮。耳边得到清静后，Shin重重的舒了一口气。  
“抱歉，我会试图改掉的。”Shuta口气模糊，用手抹了一把脸。他也说了好几个月了，然而还没改掉。  
好在现在真的有所进展，至少有动静的时候他醒来的速度变快了。“不过我不是听到你的声音才醒的，我是因为闹钟醒了。还没完全清醒反应过来，你就过来了。”  
看着还没睡醒的Shuta费力的维持呆在被子里的姿势去够备在转椅上的衣服，Shin好心的帮他把衣服递了过去。同时Shin也没有太认真的将对方解释的起床效率进展回报听入耳中，转身便往屋外走。  
“你不是下午还有课？”Shin顺势杵在门口边缘半询问半嘱咐的咕哝出来。  
“嗯…谢谢你叫我起来。”聊了几句话精神也恢复些，Shuta看起来比刚才清醒很多。人也从床里坐到了床边，套起裤子。  
“浴室我腾出来了，你去洗吧。”Shin留下这句话后便随手给对方掩上门，Shuta答应的声音被留在了房间内。

他们在一个大学上学，学校在市中心的西侧，而他们也在直通学校的那条主路附近租了房。  
并不是他们在上大学之前就认识，而是Shin在去看房的时候认出来和他上同节音乐史的Shuta。他们才上了一节课，但却恰好坐成了邻桌，并且Shuta还管他借了笔。  
接下来的日子他们就这样一同度过了大一到大二的日子，今年大三才随着季节转变刚刚开始。  
Shin今日没课，每周五都可以一天呆在家里。然而这可不是说他就能轻轻松松懒上一整天，毕竟他们的课题作业实在太难。他目前有一科正在危机边缘，弄得他焦头烂额。  
而Shuta今天则是下午的课，他昨晚花了一夜搞定了论文，在今早6点截至线之前邮件发给了教授。所以他从早上倒头就睡到了中午，可他经常听不到闹钟的习惯总是让Shin为他担心，大概这就是有个室友的好处吧？

Shin不会做饭，最后他照例从冰箱里把Shuta做剩的意面热了当午餐。他不能老是麻烦Shuta做饭，所以会主动负责洗碗和打扫厕所。  
最近他学会了煎鸡蛋，只是在饭桌上出场的几率还是蛮少的。  
为了让Shuta不迟到，Shin抱着吃到东西的感恩之心，给Shuta煎了个不算完美的鸡蛋，至少味道味道可以保证。接着放在了吐司上，淋上了披萨芝士。  
“谢啦，Shin。”用毛巾擦着头发出来的Shuta一眼就认出来那个意面盘子边上多出来的鸡蛋出自谁。在第一次Shin做鸡蛋成功时，Shuta对那个丑丑的鸡蛋并没多给多讽刺，反而赞扬鼓励了Shin一翻。  
Shuta把毛巾搭在椅背上坐下，却瞥见Shin自己的鸡蛋比这个更抽，看似是第一个失败作。因此Shin已经把成功的那个让给了Shuta，Shuta也就笑着换了话题，“倒是这看是早餐还是午餐啊。”  
“我的午餐，你的早餐…？你就当作早午餐吧，这不是组合的很完美么。”Shin开着玩笑反驳对方。

“对了，我下午五点结束。回来大概不到五点半，我们一起去吧。正好晚饭也可以在那里解决。”快速吞下面包鸡蛋的Shuta如此说道，他转身到厨房，在角落摆放的咖啡机前为给自己要带去学校的水杯准备咖啡。  
“什么…？”Shin露出看似失忆般的表情，张开的嘴没有把卷着面的叉子放入口中。他没有Shuta那么急，因此吃得很慢，“去哪？”  
“忘记了吗？”Shuta单手撑着台子夸张的表现出泄气的样子回过头，用鼻子叹口气后扬起一侧眉毛。“万圣节Party，我们和Mitsuhiro说好要去的吗？”  
Shin发觉自己竟然忘记今天就是万圣节，他以为还有两天。索性他没有安排上什么事。  
不过在此之前，Shin还有一个困惑。“Mitsuhiro是…？”  
“Hidaka。”  
Shin这才反应过来是谁，但他没吐槽Shuta何时和那么人关系好到不称呼姓氏了。  
Hidaka Mitsuhiro是他们同年级生，样貌帅气，并且总看起来酷酷的。那个人还搞了乐团，却完全不耽误学习，成绩出乎意料的优异。  
Shin和Hidaka接触不多，他们在高一的时候上了同一节课，但却完全没交流。Shin后来因为那节课实在是太难，从而转了学科，后来也就没再多交集。  
不过Shuta与Hidaka倒是从高一开始就有同一节课，甚至这次高三他们有三节课都一样。Shin也是从高二下半学期开始听Shuta提起Hidaka，多数时间都是赞叹那个人成绩如何优异，然而就在Shin没注意到的情况下，Shuta与Hidaka的关系也走进了很多。  
Shuta有在放学后参与Hidaka和其他同学的饭局，Shin只去了两次，但几乎没说过话。他也每次都称呼Hidaka姓氏，竟然提到名字反应不来。  
他偶尔在学校看到Shuta与Hidaka吃午饭，那时候Shin因为不同课时关系，吃饭的时间与另外两个人恰好错开，造成他与Hidaka的交流没能成立。  
Shuta知道Shin目前有一科很危急，所以之前在Shin有一次题目遇到问题时，Shuta帮Shin联系了Hidaka求教。Hidaka非但没生气，反而帮Shin找到了一份相当有帮助的资料，于是那时夹杂着内心尴尬与感激之情的情况下，那成为了Shin第一次和Hidaka 的交流。  
既然有份人情，面对Hidaka的邀请，Shin没能拒绝。  
Shin并不习惯参加Party，也不会和那些陌生人寻找社交的话题。Hikada邀请Shuta的时候只是恰好提到Shuta可以把Shin叫上，而Shuta在传达时则是很希望Shin能出来一起玩。Shin实在没什么安排，再说觉得应该去当面好好感谢一下Hidaka，因此才勉强答应去Party。  
总之…Shin在内心安慰自己。只是Party，即使其他人不认识，但至少还有Shuta。

确认Shin答应晚上去后，Shuta快速给他刚染的头发整出个发型，回房间那了书包就要跑去学校。但他想到什么的停了下来，“对了，提醒你别忘了。这是万圣节Party，要化妆。”  
“化妆？！”  
“就是装扮一下，你清楚万圣节大家都穿成什么样子。”Shuta也懒得吐槽对方记不清要求，随口敷衍算是安慰。“带上一个角也算是，麻烦的话就随便套上点东西吧。”  
“那你呢？”Shin一连担心，因为麻烦，他开始觉得自己要去是一个错误的决定。  
“我准备好了，回来后用几分钟就能搞定。”Shuta用下巴指了指房间的位置。Shin不记得刚才有看到那么突出的东西，可能是还在柜子里。“你不是有一下午时间吗？足够你准备的了。”  
紧接着Shuta的身影消失在了门口，留下转移到客厅电视机前沙发上的Shin。  
Shin完全没有思路自己扮演什么，更何况还要出去买东西，Shuta走了以后他就彻底没了动力。  
电视上恰好转移到麦当劳的万圣节限定甜品广告。他看了这个广告好几遍，可此时此刻才觉得真实。

…

“你们来的刚好，Shuta！”Hidaka在看到Shin和Shuta时恰好正往门口走，双方碰了个正着。Shin因为他们之间不见距离的称呼而顿时觉得自己格格不入，好在Hidaka下一秒就转向了他，“Atea？”  
“我是Atea Shinjiro。”  
Shin过于正经的回应迫使另外两个人好笑出来，笑声被屋内的音乐与喧哗迅速吞没。  
“Atea，不用那么拘谨。玩得开心。”Hidaka毫不见外的抬手拍了下Shin的肩膀。也因为他容易亲近交流的态度缓和气氛，令Shin轻松不少。  
但Hidaka的玩笑很快令他脸红，“你打扮的真实朴素啊。”  
Shin因为不知道装扮成什么好，于是他在外面那些专门为万圣节销售的便宜店里买了一个尖顶兜帽斗篷，并且将半个骷髅眼罩型面具戴在了脸上。此时为了打招呼他将面具拿在手里，看起来只不过就是在他私人西装外套了一个斗篷罢了。  
和他简陋的打扮相比，Hidaka就精细用心很多。半张脸如纹身似的绘成了撕裂皮肤的骷髅，骨头上还精细的描绘出裂缝的纹路。有些破旧但是又帅气的朋克无袖夹克上挂着时尚但又不失节日气息的骷髅与骨头装饰。他露出的胳膊也一块块被跨城皮开肉裂露出骨头和肌肉的样子。  
Shin不清楚Hidaka是不是自己画的，或者找人画的，但肯定耗时很久。大概Hidaka今天下午没课或者全天没课。  
“他对这种事不在行，”Shuta抬起手用拇指指了指边上的Shin。  
而Shuta的装扮也并不敷衍，他脸上画着缝合线以及下面露出的血肤，那个他在学校就摆脱朋友画好，Shin简直无法想象Shuta盯着这张脸如何一路回到家的。  
Shuta的形象是死掉的僵尸医生。身上套上的白大褂早就准备好，上面血迹斑斑还有刻意撕破的地方。他不知道哪里弄来的假手指，被穿好套在脖子上，这些应该是属于这个医生杀掉的人。  
至于头顶留下的血浆与拿浓重的黑眼圈，Shuta没用半小时就搞定。虽然不够精细，但也耐看。  
Hidaka不多评论Shin，他应该多少从Shuta那里听到了Shin的性格。所以他鼓励着抬手把两个人推入会场，“去那点喝的吃的，随便聊聊你就融入进去了，Atea。一会有演唱表演，别错过了！”

瞥向对他们挥挥手接着走去门口迎接下一波熟人，Shin被Shuta连拉带拽的领入屋内。看着那些盛装出行的人，不管是华丽的面具，还是瘆人的妆化，衬托在弄暗的灯光与精心渲染气氛的装饰品下，呈现出诡异又哥特式华丽的氛围。  
Shin不太擅长被人搭话，类似逃避似的，他将面具快速重新戴回脸上，把黑色的斗篷帽子拉低不少。  
然而“吃吃东西，聊聊天”说起来简单，做起来难。或许对于Hidaka很轻松，可是Shin目光只会追着Shuta才安心。  
这里大部分都是Hidaka的朋友和同学，所以Shuta认识的也不少。Shuta很快就去和其他人打招呼去了，Shin也不好意思叫住对方。更何况如果跟过去，大概会被拉去玩游戏，Shin不擅长这种事。  
他端着吃光的一次性纸盘，走到大垃圾箱旁丢掉。  
这里是家夜总会，可以算是今晚被包场。好像是Hidaka里面有个成员的家世不错，他们和这里关系很好，所以今晚特别安排。具体Shin没问，这不是他需要操心的地方，但那个人想必非常有钱。  
会场中间立着几面巨大的玻璃鱼缸，鱼缸的高度和那扁平蜿蜒过屋子的长度，看起来就是个半透明的鱼缸墙壁。里面冒着气泡，底层飘着水草和彩色的碎石，整体被光打成蓝色。  
热带鱼在内部毫无生机的游着。越过鱼缸的透视，可以在迷乱人视线的灯光下看着屋内人流的身影。  
这个鱼缸墙壁分为几处，断断续续围了会场一圈。彼此之间便是通往房间外圈和出会场们的过道。摆着几长桌食物，而鱼缸外侧和房间墙壁附近都放置满沙发与桌椅。  
至于会场中间，更是出人意料的设计。室内小型游泳池占据了大部分面积，这么算来其实这里人也没有超多，毕竟站脚的地方也没多少。  
一些人把泳衣穿在内部带来，一些则去隔壁厕所换。但大部分人因为化了妆，不希望弄化所以没有碰水，都留在远处吃着东西。  
泳池中央有一个台子，泳池从上空俯视会变成一个长0型。台子是今晚表演的舞台，两个架起来的过道通向其中，搭成了小桥。

Shin逛到了一桌酒水区，桌子挨着鱼缸，被里面的灯光照得一片蓝。  
不光颜色误导，文字也看不清。Shin不得不拿起瓶子凑近后一个个确认，免得自己拿成了酒。他不喜欢喝酒，然而这里非酒精的东西少得可怜，他根本找不到。  
此时他瞄到在桌子另一端，一个人正在往杯子里到白葡萄酒。白葡萄酒都被围成圈冰冻在盛满冰块的大盆当中，那里的酒Shin几乎都不认识。  
这个人有一头染过的棕色头发，但按照光线差Shin猜测那个是金棕色。身上穿着黑色哥特式礼服，衣摆和袖口以及肩膀上有黑色蕾丝羽毛的丝片。他的后背装着假的蝙蝠翅膀，头上挂着黑色羊角头饰，怎么看都是恶魔的打扮。  
“请问——”Shin靠过去。  
“嗯？”对方回应的转过脸。是位看起来和他年龄差不多的男性，有着清秀的面容。Shin觉得这个人本能的散发出友好且以沟通的气息，原因就是那个人对他立马露出笑容，不得不说这个人笑容很可爱，会让人轻松。  
“请问你知道非酒精类在哪吗？”  
“你不喜欢酒吗？”开口的男孩音调和Shin想象的一样略微高。Shin和这个人的情况不同，他自己的声音比较低沉沙哑，所以经常开口后令第一次见面的人吃惊。  
“我不怎么喝酒。”Shin有些不好意思。  
“那就可惜了。”对方很自然的带动话题，并且轻轻晃了晃杯中的葡萄酒。淡色的琼浆被侧面鱼缸玻璃的光线照亮，映衬成透明的浅蓝，杯壁折射出白色的边光。“他们这里酒还可以，本说你喜欢的话我倒是还能介绍几款。”  
看着对方冲他眨了眨眼，Shin竟然一时之间接不上话。他不擅长突然搭话，只能很不好意思的笑了笑。  
或许他表情根本不会掩饰，这回轮到对方不好意思的摆摆腾出来的手，“抱歉。非酒精的我不知道，但是我想房间另一侧应该也有饮品区。你还可以问问其他人。”  
对方给他越过泳池和舞台指去对面，Shin也就快速道谢。那个人没再多言，举着酒杯消失在了鱼缸后，或许去寻觅空位子去了。

Shin围着餐桌和鱼缸慢慢挤过人群。却边走便感到不解，因为他竟然还在想着刚才那个人。  
和那个人对视的时候，感到了什么不协调的地方，令他很在意。不过这个问题很快迎刃而解，等他注意到那些带着花式美瞳的女孩子，他才察觉到刚才那个人也带着美瞳。  
为了配合恶魔的打扮，眼睛带了红色或者紫色的隐形眼镜，鱼缸的光令Shin分辨不出来具体色彩。  
或许自己是这里打扮最糟糕的也说不定，Shin内心自嘲。也不知道刚才那个人看到他的打扮怎么想，即使不说，大概内心也在吐槽吧？想到这里，Shin很想让Shuta带他回家。  
但是…天知道Shuta去哪里了。  
本来Shin有掏出手机的冲动，可他想想还是不要扫了朋友的兴，更何况这么吵Shuta大概听不到。最后他选择一边越过人群寻找Shuta，一边不忘回头确认哪张桌子有饮料。  
随着窒息的空气，伴随着彩色灯光而摆动的人影，和无时无刻与说话声结合的音乐，Shin感觉自己都要眼花晕倒了。  
或许他应该拿杯饮料去走廊呆一会，要不然就是阳台。哪里都好，他希望能寻得一丝清静。

此时Shin忽然听到敲打玻璃的声音从身后传来，那几声闷响勉强越过空间打入他的耳膜，弄的他慌忙回头。  
薄平的鱼缸被游动的鱼化成了层次不齐浮动的帘，穿过被灯光打掉的水，透过因折射而令实现显得虚幻的狭窄空间，他看到对面映着先前的那位装扮成恶魔的人。  
他们隔着鱼缸相望，这次那位年轻人整体都被水的色彩笼罩，加上光线和鱼儿的干扰，显得虚幻不定。Shin甚至以为自己看错了，所以在视线对上时不禁有些茫然。  
那个男孩越过鱼缸，用手指了指旁侧，但是手指方向明显指的是斜前方。Shin顺着方向发觉时自己前方另一个鱼缸前的长桌，那里摆放着果汁和几箱碳酸饮料。这正是他需要的。  
那个人大概只是恰好看到饮料和他，所以帮忙指路。Shin不觉得彼此不认识，那个人无需刻意帮他寻找饮料。  
Shin回头要道谢，可那个人已经不在鱼缸那端。也不清楚为何，或许只是想开口道谢，他绕过了鱼缸去找。但是另一侧靠墙的过道，除了坐在椅子上的人与走路的参与者，他并没望见刚才的身影。  
这不可能看错，Shin纳闷的走向饮料所在的那个浴缸，不忘思考是不是自己寻错了方向，然而这次的方向里他也没看到那个人。

刚这样想，一侧头，发觉那个人不知道何时站到了鱼缸的那端。对方看着他也稍微睁大眼睛，随后忍不住笑出来。  
他们错过了。就在那个人绕去鱼缸内侧的会场里时，Shin已经绕到了外侧。  
“你动作可真快，”等Shin绕回来时，等着他的青年先开了口。对方的笑声也很高，嗓音清亮。Shin被逗笑，不过他这次到底该道谢还是道歉完全分不清。  
就在他还没来得及开口时，对方很快又接上话。“我之前就看到你一个人坐在那边吃东西，这么传统的打扮现在已经很少见了。”  
Shin不知道如何回答，这到底算是讽刺还是赞美他也不想知道。对方话不停，看起来是一个很容易找话题的类型，“你都不和人说话，你没有认识的人吗？你是邀请人的朋友？”  
“不。我朋友是邀请人的朋友。”Shin略微尴尬，低头抓起一盒苹果汁就往杯子里倒。“其他人我不认识。我朋友暂时被熟人叫走了，我在等他。”  
“你可以和人聊聊天，”青年抿了口酒杯中的葡萄酒。  
Shin觉得这个人肯定是一个很容易聊天的人，虽然他觉得这个人很好说话，可惜自己却不知道如何发展话题。结果他只能反问，“你呢？你是主办人的朋友？”  
“其实最开始也是朋友介绍认识的，不过现在是朋友啦。”青年爽朗的笑着。“他们偶尔会又一些晚餐聚会，我去过几次也就熟了。你去过吗？”  
“只有一两次。”  
“没印象呢…大概没碰上吧。不过碰上了大概也记不得，”对方挠挠头发，结果差点把头上的羊角装饰弄掉。望着对方赶紧扶住头饰摆正的样子，Shin嘴角不自觉的上扬，而对方也给他做了个鬼脸。

话题宛如忽然结束，却让人觉得没有个句号。这份尴尬很快埋没了Shin，他只能无味的品尝杯子里的苹果汁。  
斗篷的帽子很热，面具绳子也勒得他太阳穴处发扬。这些都是尴尬的关系，他觉得自己有些对不住那个人。  
“你看起来是不喜欢参加Party的人，”那个人也不知道出于什么目的而没离开。他们一起站在饮品桌前，对方又开启一个话题。  
“挺少参加的。”  
“我以前也是，”对方的话令Shin有些吃惊。“不过我的性格倒是蛮适合的，去了两次后发觉自己蛮喜欢的。结交新的人不算是坏事，当然也有性格不好的，可这都是人生会经历的吗。”  
Shin用内侧摇了摇嘴唇，“我不清楚应该和那些人开口。”  
对方听到后大概也是觉得这个问题不好回答，看似叹息般的扬了扬眉毛。不过很快有不太介意的耸耸肩，口吻挂上轻松，“和我？”  
Shin顿时失言，掩盖惊慌的投去目光。  
青年维持松散站立的姿势往后单手撑在桌子上，侧过身对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“你可以找我聊天。”  
话音落下，青年举起酒杯。或许是出于鼓励，或许是调节气氛。那个人用这个简单的动作带动着Shin，告诉Shin去接受这个场合。  
不必要说这是敬什么，单纯发起一种交流。  
杯口轻碰，很快被周围的声音吞噬。话筒传来演唱会开始的讲话，这才令他们从彼此身上移开视线。  
Shin都反应不来嘴里喝的是苹果汁，只是一味用余光看向身旁的人。那个人侧颜的线条圆润柔和，嘴唇厚而性感，眼角的弧度令他目光埋藏着一种深邃却清澈的感色泽。  
意外的，那个人偏头看向了他。Shin顿时慌张转过头，明明喝过饮料的喉咙顿时发干。那个人没开口调侃他，可是Shin知道那个人因为发现了他的行为，此时正在发笑。  
这时候Hidaka上了台，演唱开始。几个亲密的伙伴都喊着他的名字。Shin听到边上的人也凑热闹的大喊起来，随后有人在前方招呼这名青年。  
Shin低下头，余光望见那个人竟然记得在临走前冲他打个招呼。Shin赶紧抬起目光望过去，不过只碰上那个人刚转开头时眼角的余光。那个黑色礼服身影早已离开他身边钻入人群，不再回头的往会场中间的泳池方向走去。

…

Shin不得不称赞Hidaka的唱功和歌曲天赋。他热闹的观看了几首，并且能瞧见Shuta和那个人青年都在泳池附近捧场。  
Shin不是不想听歌，单纯是因为他在这个Party上消耗太多精力。不适应的他感到很闷，最后去了楼道呆了会。  
他握着续好的饮料杯，坐在走廊的巨大窗户的窗台旁，还有半杯的苹果汁其实他有些不想喝了。  
他脱下帽子，取下面具，让自己放松的舒了口气。因为楼道的灯光，窗外的夜景被屋内的画面折射，弄花他的视野。他隐约看着因在玻璃上的自己，用手把被帽子弄翘的头发梳下来。  
“我一直在想面具下到底什么样子。你长得很不错，”  
突然冒出来的声音使Shin如触电似的挺起身，刚才的青年从楼道那段走过来。Shin不清楚他是怎么人出来自己的，大概只是因为自己这种简单的打扮很容易看出。  
因情绪高涨身体发热，青年脱去了外面的黑色恶魔礼服，里面穿着一件黑衬衫。  
他把礼服搭在手臂上，简洁的装扮让他比刚才显得单薄和瘦了半圈。这个人身材线条柔和，体型均匀偏瘦，却也富有男性该有的力度和结实感。

青年停在他身边，Shin自然觉得自己倚靠着窗边坐着不好。结果他本打算起来，却万万没想到对方突然对他俯下身靠近，Shin顿时往后死死贴在了窗框上。  
对方和他注视，几乎夺走了他全部的注意力，视野被对方的面容占据。Shin屏住呼吸，因对方不明的行为而不安的心跳加速。  
他凝视对方的眼睛，搞不懂为何脑中冒出疑问。那就是对方卸下这红色隐形眼镜后，到底会是怎么样的一上眼睛呢？他并不认识这个人，此刻才发现这个问题，更不清楚该如何开口。  
就在他凝视到对方目光里映照出出的自己的轮廓时，对方眨动的眼帘令他回过神。对方有着浓密的睫毛，毫无瑕疵的笑容看起来和他的恶魔装扮即相违又契合。  
“你有一双很漂亮的眼睛，所以自信点。”  
这话冒出，Shin彻底脑空白。他觉得自己心底其实清楚这话什么意思，可他还没从刚才的情况中跳出来，所以愣愣的“哎？”了一声。  
对方对他的反应并不介意，反而很满意的直起身。俯视下来的目光温柔的好似对待一位老朋友，“下次别带面具了，选个可以露出脸的装扮。你长得好看，眼睛又漂亮，会有人主动希望和你聊天的。”  
这说的Shin脸颊发烫，握着被子的手几乎把杯壁暖热。他勉强咽了咽口水，喉咙又发干起来，“为什么这样说…？”  
“因为我就会啊。”  
直白的话敲击在Shin的胸口，让他迟钝的大脑彻底停转。  
对方抿着嘴一脸有趣的端详Shin的反应，这时候Shin才觉得小恶魔的形象很符合眼前的人。  
那个人用空出来的那侧手臂叉着腰，故做一脸认真的看着他。“不过不要带隐形眼镜，露出你的眼睛。”  
就同自言自语似的，青年用手指了指自己的眼睛示意那红色的隐形眼镜。“再说，带这玩意会眼睛发干发痒。我也必须取下来了，” 随后不等Shin回话，他便已经启步走去厕所。  
Shin维持坐在这姿势，目光呆呆的越过肩膀追随那个人，直到对方抵达看不到的角度他在转回脖子。  
即使很奇怪，可是被对方这样夸奖，他竟然会觉得开心和羞涩。Shin感觉自己这样似乎很傻，同时也隐隐感觉对方让自己产生了些许疑问。

…

Shin刚一回会场，就被Shuta抓住。Shin还不及抱怨Shuta之前去哪，结果先被对方抱怨找不到人。可想想自己刚才根本就不在屋子里，所以也不是对方的问题，因此他也只能的把抱怨的话吞回肚子。  
表演结束，人们再度随着音乐起舞。很多人开始玩起游戏，有些人明显就是醉了。  
一些人跳入泳池狂欢，不管是穿着泳衣的，还是没换泳衣的。还有些人被拉下水，一些男生之间便是把朋友抛入水里恶作剧。人们的叫声和笑声混杂，Shin顿时有些退怯。  
“Shin，你的手机借我一下。”Shuta突然说，“我的手机没电了。”  
Shin自然没什么值得怀疑的，他倒是指望Shuta打电话叫人来接他们回去。虽然这号人物可能不存在，那么叫出租车也好。  
Shin把手机递过去，自己有些累的打哈欠，他忘记顺势看看几点。想不到，他刚觉得Shuta没打电话似乎很奇怪， 自己左右手就被从后方抓住夹起来。  
Shuta大笑起来，Shin这才发现自己中招了。  
“High起来！”他听到Hidaka的叫声，显然架起他的人其中之一就是Hidaka。紧接着Shuta和一个看起来是他们熟人的男性拉起他的腿。  
不论Shin如何挣扎叫喊，他们完全不放手。看着他们向泳池边靠近，Shin立马反应过来要干什么。然而他手脚都被擒住，身子悬空，根本挣脱不开。那些人显然都兴奋过度，不可能让他扫了兴。  
人们依旧情绪高涨，有些人为了引人注目而花样跳下水。这种抛人下水道恶作剧在Party偶尔就能见到，而这里的人似乎都很疯狂，Shin能瞥见对面也有男性被朋友们夹起来往泳池里丢。虽然叫着，可是每个人看起来都很开心，沉浸在狂欢里，和Shin完全不失一个情况。  
“等等等等——？！”Shin的惨叫被人们淹没，下一秒他眼睛感觉手脚移送，视野一翻。下意识憋住气，他就套着斗篷掉入了水里。

进入水里的霎那，外界的声音顿时被隔离显得遥远。人们的声音在外界喧嚣着，被耳边气泡和水流的声音扭曲。Shin隐约觉得自己可能听到了Shuta的声音，但似乎并不是呼唤自己。  
光从上方打来，五彩的光被水面撩起的波纹捣碎，转换着化成道道光束游走在水池当中。周围能听到接连不断坠入水里的声音，一些人被相继抛下水中。站起来的人在水中呈现出半个身子，借着阻力吃力的往岸边走。  
Shin蜷缩垂下的腿随着下沉的惯例碰触到池底，浮力半悬浮的把他托在水中，他飘动手臂稳住平衡，让自己的鞋底碰到了底部。  
就在他刚要浮起来时，眼前有一个人被白色的气泡包裹着掉入水中。气泡消散，被染上光的蓝色池中他看到了先前那个青年。  
年轻人也注意到他，本来鼓起憋着气的脸颊，因突然露出的笑容而把气挤了出去，嘴角的泡泡滚动着跑去水面。  
Shin憋不住了。他只得无视对方，先浮上去探出头喘了口气。  
他没看到那个人浮出来。就在他有点不安同时，越过灯光看到脚边水下模糊扭曲的人影。他觉得是那个人，与此同时那个人也拉住了他的裤脚。  
可能那个人出了问题？Shin憋了一口气瞬间蹲入水里。  
他闭上的眼睛刚勉强睁开，液体侵蚀而酸涩的视野当中，那个人面容忽然拉近在他眼前。Shin终于看到对方真实的双眼，虽然被光线弄的分辨不清，颜色大概也就是日本人的黑色或者深棕，但却明亮富有感情。  
青年身子在水中浮起，为了稳住他抬手抓住了Shin的双肩。Shin双脚还半飘在原地，被这样一压他也就维持蹲下的姿势悬在水当中。青年看起来憋不住的样子，皱起的眉头变得很滑稽。

青年手臂拉动靠拢向他自己的方向，Shin则在水流的失重下轻易就被推动向前，飘入对方身前。  
青年侧头垂目，被水包裹的唇轻易擒住他的嘴。  
异样的触感与内心震惊令Shin顿时缺氧，口中含下的空气在水侵蚀人唇缝间时便松动。  
这也只是短短一刻，青年撬开他的唇封住了前方的空间，和他吮吸对接。  
口中的气体流出，通过彼此之间传给对方口腔，气泡从他们结合的缝隙徐徐上升。吻的力度很明显，就像是要将Shin吸住似的，把他不断牵引到哪一边。  
他脑中混乱，可能这个人需要氧气，但是为何在这种小池子里需要…？或许他其实目的是…？Shin不敢往下多想。他更震惊的是，自己竟然并不挣扎躲开，而是希望自己能在冷静下面对现实。他的确需要了冷静…  
不清楚周围落入水中的人是不是有看到，而对方这时候也松开了他。传送氧气而产生的吻到此为止，对方向水面浮去。Shin顿感胸口因缺氧而闷痛，他猛然蹬地让自己迅速浮出水面。

…

“你在干什么啊？”Shuta恰好拿着毛巾从人群里挤过来，直接蹲在Shin附近的岸边，“不上来吗？”  
“哦…”Shin恍惚着应了，目光却在盯着刚才的那个青年。  
青年看了Shin一样，看似平静并且早已接受刚才情况的他，表情下隐藏着某种兴奋与开心。Shin不清楚自己此时什么表情，只清楚自己混乱得不行。  
青年留下他走去Shuta那里，说了几句话可能是要毛巾。Shuta答应着把抱来了毛巾给了青年一块，青年还不忘拿了另一个伸手递给了Shin。  
Shin有这么一瞬间不清楚自己是不是要接下，青年看得出他的纠结所以也收敛些表情，目光仍然富有耐心与温和。见对方举着毛巾等待，以及周围人们可能会注意到异样，再加上递毛巾这种事与那个青年无关，所以Shin沉默的接了下来。  
Shuta留下Shin去找Hidaka借套干衣服，所以离开了池边。而Shin则往池边的梯子走去。他不想留在这里，至少不能呆在那个人身边。那个人感觉不出恶意，可Shin生怕引发出另一个他不敢想的答案。  
“我叫Nishijima Takahiro。”在感受到那个青年目光追随自己同时，自我介绍的句子也传来。  
这道声音如同一把剑，切割开周遭杂音，深深的刻在了Shin的大脑中。Shin顿时停下脚步，他自己也不想，身子却不听使唤。他也不希望回头，可却觉得那样对方可能会跟来。  
他僵硬的转动脖子看过去，耳边人们的说话声此时变得极其烦躁。他不觉得自己有必要厌恶这个人，但也没能完全喜欢，至少和刚开始谈话时的感觉不同…他想要开口询问刚才是什么情况，但这里实在不合适。  
“你说什么？”他自己的声音把自己都吓到，好似回荡在耳膜内。喉咙因为刚才憋气而沙哑更多，有些有气无力。他不是想要让自己听起来无理气氛，所以补充了一句作为了断，“我听不清。”  
这句话是骗人的，因为他听得清。  
他装的不成功，那个人也看出来了。对方只是接受了他的说法，不带多挽留同时，却希望他可以改观的怀抱想传出下句话。  
“你可以叫我Nissy。”  
Shin移开目光，从肩头收回目光。对方也许期待他可以开口，然而Shin并不想。他没告诉那个人自己的名字，也没回应对方的名字，就这样走掉。  
在移动过人群和上岸时，他都感觉到那个人的目光附着在自己身上。那个人依旧留在水里，什么都没做，只是望着他。  
Shin没回头，也不清楚那个人的表情，可是他大概能猜测出来那个眼神。那个眼神如同穿透他的大脑皮层烙印在了视野中，令他胸口难以言喻的难受。  
“Shin？”看着抓着毛巾都没擦身子的Shin穿过人群，Shuta抱着衣服追上来。  
或许觉得自己把Shin拉入那个游戏而让Shin生气了，Shuta不安的利连连道歉道歉。Shin的确不开心，可对于Shuta的部分已经消耗殆尽。他快速告诉Shuta不是他的问题，可他的表情依旧令Shouta担心。  
因为Shin感觉自己的表情大概看起来会相当委屈…


	2. 土

“我睡过头了…？”Shin坐在床上茫然的样子就和仓鼠似的，他的头发被压得后面扁下去一大块。  
“是啊，我敲了两次门没动静，只能进来了。”Shuta看起来也挺困的，他竟然是今日没睡过的人。他拨弄着手机，也不管对方能不能看到便将桌面时间朝向Shin，“我记得你提到今日下午要去图书馆还书？已经一点了。”  
“一点？！”Shin瞬间被泼了冷水似的庆幸。他一把抓过床头的手机，眼睛瞪得滚圆，“竟然已经下午了…我怎么会没定表？”  
“因为今天星期六没课，”Shuta替他解答。“昨晚那么累，我也是两小时前醒来的…去厕所时看到你以防万一放在桌子上得那纸袋书，我才想起来叫你。”  
这么一看，Shuta还穿着睡衣。看来对方不是被闹钟叫起来的，而是在没有闹钟的日子睡到了自然醒。  
“谢啦！”Shin抵抗着袭来的睡意，努力无视这份不情愿的感觉，边道谢边离开被子的怀抱。而一旁的秀太则咕哝着还想再躺会，就这样离开了他房间。

Shin坐上公车抵达目的地后才掏出来香肠面包吃，两三口把面包塞进嘴里，用胳膊挡却也无法掩盖他的不顾形象，手里的书袋被腿上的步伐蹭得直晃。  
随后到了图书馆把书从还书通道一本本送下去后，便又转去了借书区。这次他没打算借那些资料来读，而是为了轻松选择了小说。三下五除二，他把没读完的后续拿起来，顺便扫到了曾经朋友们热门一时的网络小说。  
“其实这个系列有第零本，是开始连载前作者写得一本故事，算是前传。”  
突然一道压低的声音传来，让Shin顿时错愕的抬头。  
被挑染后浅褐色的头发，大而明亮到可以表达感情的眼睛，有些性感善于微笑的厚嘴唇。这些特征很明显，Shin一看便认出来对方是昨晚在party上认识的那个青年。  
重要的是，这个人昨晚不管什么原因在水里亲了他！  
Shin自己都能感觉到自身气场跟随面容绷紧而产生变化。而对方也没了昨晚那么开放悠闲的自我步调感，穿着和行为举止也变得端庄正经许多。  
Shin其实记不得对方的名字，昨晚的记忆都如同喝醉酒似的被他昏昏沉沉丢在了枕头上。而对方大概也猜到，因此略微尴尬赔笑的后退半步，“我不会做什么。重新介绍，Nishijima Takahiro，可以叫我Nissy…我是说，大家都习惯叫我Nissy，所以顺口。我们昨晚——”  
“我们昨晚见过——…”Shin强行给他补充完，但差点提及水中的事情，因此硬生生停下话题。  
此时Shin顿时不太想留在这里，借书的欲望突然被风吹走了。于是他将手中那本网络小说塞会原位，对青年例行公事似的点了下头便掉头往借书登记机器那里走。  
“等等等等，”为了不在图书馆太大声，Nissy低声叫着同时还赶紧快步上前，一把按住了Shin的肩膀。Shin也并未是要揍人，因此停下后回身抛去个让人解释的目光，Nissy才深吸一口气声音压低，“我是想来道歉的。”  
大概这就解答了Shin内心的疑问。为何第二天会如此恰好的碰到？Shin可不想知道对方有跟踪爱好，但现在看来是对方在等自己。  
“Hidaka从Shuta那里知道的，只是他们打电话时我恰好在Hidaka那边…昨夜太晚留宿。我…和他说我有事情需要找你说明，所以他说大概能在这里遇到你。”Nissy搓了搓手解释，免得Shin发生误会，“我也是刚到。”  
接着Nissy后退一步后站直身子，并且认认真真的冲Shin鞠了深躬，这还真把Shin吓到了。“昨晚很抱歉，我想我有点喝多了。我只是想和你做个朋友，然后我大概被party的气氛冲昏头，”Nissy再次站直后做了一个受挫似的鬼脸，“然后我想到娱乐节目里送氧气的游戏，当时我想都没想就…我道歉，我的错。真的对不起，请原谅我。”  
Shin不知所措的扫了眼周围，书架把他们两侧封闭起来，留出了短暂的两人空间。没人经过，却也不清楚是不是有人隔着书架恰好听到。尴尬和不自在席卷而来，Shin睁大眼睛盯着眼前的人。  
好像因为Shin的反应不在预计当中，Nissy瞬间露出小恶魔死的笑容。双手合十挤了挤眼睛，咧嘴反复求着，“原谅我好不好？我真的没打算让你心里不舒服，我道歉。真的希望你原谅…可以吗？”  
“我也没那么生气…”Shin挠挠头发。以这话算是原谅，Shin再度打算走掉。他这话有一半敷衍，毕竟总觉得没法在这里和对方安静共处，“我原谅你。”  
“真的？你算是原谅我了？”Nissy表情顿时亮起来，并且轻步快速跟到了Shin身旁，侧身扫过Shin的脸以便确认是真是假。  
“嗯，”Shin目光笔直，大步流星。  
“真的…真的？！太好了！”Nissy说完很快捂住嘴，随后向周围投来不安目光的人连连低头作出道歉的姿势。可是他的兴奋显然压不住，很快又追上了Shin的脚步，跟他到了借书机器前。  
“作为赔偿，我请你喝杯东西如何？”盯着拿书借书证扫描的Shin，Nissy侧身靠在机器边，望着Shin的脸。  
“哎？”Shin开始慌，他没想到对方还有这计划。有点缠人，然而对方的话也没恶意，按照性格他是在不清楚如何反对。  
或许看得出Shin的担忧与犹豫，自知昨晚干了什么的Nissy很快解释起来。“放心，不是请你喝酒。就是咖啡店，图书馆边上，很近，不耽误时间。也可以我请了你买完就走。”Nissy用手比划的手舞足蹈，开朗的性格显而易见，“那是我朋友的店，以后还能给你打折。他们家的点心和热白巧克力饮品很好，今天或许还能免费送你几块。”  
Shin一边扫描书的编码一边回忆图书馆边上的店，“你是说AAA Café，还是Golden Coffee & Lounge？”  
“AAA Café，看来你也知道。那里格调不错吧？”Nissy宛如在快赞自己店似的自豪，大概他是那种会以朋友为傲的人。  
“啊，这个系列我也看过，但是只读了前两卷。”Nissy扫到Shin借的那两本书，没有来的插了句。Nissy看来也是一个话题转得很快，可以轻易找内容聊天的人。这个是Shin一直追的系列，现在作者宣称还有两卷就会完结，不过他没打算和Nissy谈论书，所以放入书包里就一起往外走。  
没得到肯定答复的Nissy是不罢休，“怎么样？去还是不去？”可能生怕自己还惹Shin不开心，Nissy立马反省后转变了语调，让自己平静后摆出来严肃认真的态度，“当然，你不喜欢可以拒绝。不是强求，我知道我话有点多…或者下次你有心情的话，我可以请——”  
“就现在吧，”Shin口吻带着无奈，却试图提起嘴角。想必以后还联系，他宁愿现在解决。即使对方是个可以轻松沟通的类型，可惜此时他仍人有心理压力与距离结缔，无法让自己轻易和对方保持关系。  
“我知道了，”Nissy试图从他脸上读出来心情，多半猜了个八九不离十。此后Nissy不再露出嘻皮笑脸的样子，而是保持刚才的认真，稳重的快不于斜前方引路。“那就这么定了，这边走。”

这家咖啡店没有其他店那么带有小清新或者简约风格，而是惯有一种时尚潮流的感觉，乍一看可能会以为是酒吧或者餐厅。鲜明的色调，带有前卫居家感的设施，用夸张曲线突出造型的墙壁与柱子。墙上还挂着海报，T恤，以及一些潮流照片，似乎都有在出售。  
店的背景音乐播放着流行曲，偶尔也有一些时代经典，或者轻音乐，总之充满了混合风。店内的橱窗和柜台也搭配时尚，宴会般的装饰风格还使用马卡龙搭起四个塔。  
然而这家店却不那么喧嚣，但也不是安静悠哉的那种。算是在中间程度，给人带来日常的风格，好似不会突然与生活隔离开。  
“Nissy!”店台后一位满头金色利落短发，看起来身材结实，却笑容爽朗的男人冲Nissy打了招呼，并且走到了吧台范围内距离他们最近的位置。  
“Naoya，昨晚你没来Party真可惜，”Nissy上前隔着台子和杯架与熟人打招呼。  
“昨晚可忙了，我都想叫你过来打个下手。”这位叫Naoya的男性比Nissy和Shin看起来都年长。他是那种可以轻易装出酷而霸气的类型，但实则却温柔清爽的如同邻家大哥哥。这也令Shin放下心，看来Nissy周围的人并不是那种看起来不正经的家伙。  
“我又不会做咖啡，顶多扫地。” 这么说着的同时，Nissy还冲着吧台重另一个工作的姑娘，以及路过打扫卫生的小哥挥手，应该也都认识。  
“收拾桌子洗杯子也可以吗，费用就让我请你两顿饭。”  
“你都没时间出来和我吃饭！”Nissy这样抱怨后与Naoya相视一笑。Naoya没反驳，看来是被说中了。  
“朋友？”Naoya注意到一旁沉默的Shin，来回扫着两位来客询问。但此时Nissy恰好和在后房洗完杯子送来前面的一位员工大妈打招呼，Naoya就直接转向了Shin。  
“Atea Shinjiro，你好，”Shin礼貌点头。   
“我是Urata Naoya，叫我Naoya就好了，既然是Nissy的朋友就不用叫的那么生硬。我和他已经是老熟人了，”毫不拘谨，Naoya有一种令Shin可以轻易放松下来的神奇力量。  
回过身的Nissy 咧嘴一笑，指了指Naoya，“这里的店长，我们高中就认识。他是音乐社的部长，现在偶尔也玩玩音乐。”Naoya因被提起业余爱好而不好意思，似乎想反驳几句，但Nissy故意没给机会的继续找Shin的话题，“说好我请，想点什么就和他说吧。”  
“请客？”Naoya饶有兴趣的叉腰，“发生了什么？”  
Nissy苦笑连连，“不小心做了错事，这是赔偿。”  
了解后的Naoya也不多问，这种事留给Nissy解决，不多追问的性格也使Shin对这个人第一印象颇有好感。随后因有新客人去收银台排队，被女员工呼唤后，Noaya便留下“你们慢慢选”的话，便赶去工作了。

“我推荐他们家的Panna Cotta(意式奶油布丁)，淋上草莓酱非常棒，”面对在橱窗前挑选玲琅满目甜品的Shin，Nissy提出了建议，然而对方并未拿定主意。  
“他说得对，”不知道何时到了柜前的Naoya突然开口，他正在为客人取Nanaimo Bars（纳奈莫条），看着标签下面的标注，这款来自加拿大。Shin也察觉到，他们的点心品种来自世界各地。“我们这里的马卡龙也很受欢迎。我推荐新款的玫瑰蓝莓，还有经典的玫瑰荔枝红梅。”  
“经典的还有无限香草马卡龙，我就选这个吧。”同时Nissy热饮选了玛奇朵，还自嘲自己口味被朋友说很偏向小女生。  
Shin最终决定试试Panna Cotta，加一杯他们家特推的热白巧克力喝。两个人一起去了收银台，钱是Nissy付。  
“以前来过我们家店吗？”给他们下单收钱的Naoya笑问Shin。  
“来过几次，不够也是隔着蛮久的。”Shin回答的很老实。  
“原来来过啊，”Nissy的反应夸张又好笑。  
“给你这个，”Naoya塞给了Shin一张卡，并且在上面签上了自己的名字，“每次来我打折，就是说在这个打折基础上再打折。”Naoya挤挤眼，“当然，等以后熟悉了，你就不需要这个卡了。”

Shin可不打算把这些打包回家，一路拿着挤公车。毕竟Nissy也不是一个糟糕的人，虽然心有芥蒂，可Shin还是决定在店里吃完，也免得让那个老板不安。  
“你很常来图书馆吗？”Nissy在桌子对面双手转着咖啡杯。他们选择了靠窗户的位置，桌子的桌面造型被设计成一个接近水滴样子的圆滑造型。  
“需要查资料的时候会，”Shin如实回答，“但偶尔也会借小说。比如朋友推荐的，偶尔会拿回来看看。”  
Nissy很配合的笑着应了声，乐呵呵的拿起马卡龙咬入口。Shin觉得Nissy的性格其实很随和，能轻易融入话题，时刻保持微笑。要说的话，Nissy与这个马卡龙以及店内亮丽的颜色蛮搭配的。  
“我朋友最近强推我看网络恐怖小说，说最近似乎还被导演看上，也许会成为明年备受期待的恐怖电影。”Nissy苦笑着，“我才不看！我对那种没辙。即使拍了电影，我大概也会抵抗不踏进电影院的吧。”  
“我懂我懂，”这个话题颇有共同感，Shin瞬间放开很多，撅着嘴连连点头，“我也对恐怖故事没辙。”他喝了一口热巧，白巧克力的甜美比他想的要柔和，“在家里我都不会让我室友拉着我看恐怖片。”  
“室友？你是说Party上的？”Nissy习惯性发问，却突然懊悔起来再次提到了Party。  
好在Shin不是个死板之人，所以他很快把精力集中到Shuta的身上。“是啊，他是完全不怕鬼的类型，也很喜欢听恐怖故事看恐怖片。他去鬼屋根本就是个没事人，并且据说他高中时还连续暑假在游乐场鬼屋工作过。”  
“看来他还真是喜欢呢！”  
Nissy和Shin的兴许被渲染起，忍不住感同身受的摇摇头。随后大家都喝了一口热饮冷却情绪，为此彩感到一丝尴尬。Nissy放柔表情，双手搭在桌边，“你谈到熟悉的话题和人物，就会话变多呢。”  
Shin只能害羞的点点头，勉强咧开嘴，“大概只有熟悉的话题可以吧…”  
此后Nissy和他试图找出更多话题。从中Shin发现Nissy是附近另一所大学的学生，和Hidaka打工时相遇的，并且他很喜欢去Party。Nissy一个人住，还会做饭，虽然水平一般。  
Nissy并不喜欢恐怖片，但是和朋友在家看就没事。Nissy承认自己满胆小的，很讨厌刺激的娱乐设施，但会被朋友拉去游乐场。到时候时常把他玩到吐，蛮惨的。  
整个过程中，Shin也逐渐有所改观，他开始心软。Nissy并不是他想象的那种轻浮之人，很容易交流。Nissy有许多朋友，他的确也是那种以朋友为傲的类型，讲起来和朋友的趣事就会滔滔不绝。并且Nissy 性格活泼有趣，表情丰富，配合手势容易把一件事讲得有声有色，引人发笑，气氛也瞬间轻松化解。  
Shin就不是那种很会找话题的类型，出除了自己了解的能多说，其他的内容只能配合着回应。好在都是Nissy开话题，他们也没落到无话可说的尴尬境界。  
并且Nissy蛮会察言观色，除了偶尔说兴奋时会有些刹不住，他很多时候会主动抛出问题，或者给予Shin回应时间，保持一定的话题互动，或许这也来自他个人的交流经验。

接近尾声时，Nissy去了一趟洗手间。等他回来后手中拿着一个小托盘，上面摆着块掌心大半个拇指那么高的巧克力蛋糕。外面一层巧克力粉让其看起来很想巧克力慕斯，感觉会入口即化。  
“这是Naoya他们的新作，我买了请你尝尝看。”Nissy把盘子放在对方面前，并且搭上了两只小叉子。见Shin犹豫不决，Nissy摆摆手，“我请的，只是尝尝看。不确定你喜不喜欢。”  
Shin也没理由拒绝，而且他也没先前那么拘谨。他用叉子切开，的确松软易碎，却比他想象中的要硬。这款不算是熔岩蛋糕，却也内部带着浓郁粘稠的夹心，巧克力酱挂着太妃糖似的色泽。  
“啊…酒？”Shin吃到嘴里后，不禁因为不适应酒精味而皱起眉头。  
“有威士忌。他们熬制的浓稠，比较符合现代成年人爱好…不喜欢？”Nissy注意到Shin的表情，有些担心的皱起眉头。他很快想到昨晚Shin也是询问饮料的地方，并非酒类，Nissy顿时懊恼的拍脑门，“啊啊啊，是不是你不喜欢酒类的食物？”  
“酒精味道的我有点…酒心巧克力我也不太吃。”  
“真是太对不起了…！”Nissy赶紧道歉，甚至差点要伸手把盘子从Shin眼前拉开，“不喜欢就不要吃了。”  
“但是这样太浪费，”Shin还是挖了一块，可送入口中后也没觉得自己适应。他很不喜欢甜品里放入酒，虽然那是一种美味调味食材，但每个人都有每个人的爱好。  
“那么我吃了吧，我对酒味甜品没关系。”Nissy先礼貌的抬手制止了Shin，随后在对方停下后才将盘子拉到自己眼前。他冲睁大眼睛的Shin眨眨眼，“这样就不浪费了。”  
“可是我碰过了！”  
“没关系，我不介意。”Nissy毫不在意的拿了另只叉子，“我只是让你尝尝看，你也不用勉强。是我没好好问清楚就瞎推荐，抱歉。我掏的钱，所以你不用担心。”  
竟然让刚认识不久的人帮自己解决吃不了的东西，虽说这不是Shin自己要买的，可自己挖过的被别人拿走也令他很不好意思。  
“真的没关系….？”  
Shin问的太小心翼翼，害得Nissy哭笑不得，“没事没事，都说没关系的啦！”  
这么说着，Nissy就吃了一口，丝毫没有任何不适的表情变化。而且他还满足的舔舔嘴唇，眼睛笑弯如月牙，“对我来说味道还是不错。我想在这里会收欢迎的。”  
看对方真的不介意，Shin也放下心来。同时内心微妙的产生了反应，突然觉得对方的确性格相当不错。说不好的话，Nissy对他来讲有些自来熟。可是好的方面便是Nissy说话方式轻松，行为也很随意不受拘谨，令他有种遇到何时很久见面的老朋友感。Nissy慷慨宽容的心，也是Shin佩服并吃惊的地方。  
“你喜欢吃什么味道的甜品？”Nissy边吃蛋糕边问再度处理热巧的Shin，“纯巧克力？蓝莓？最近还有些人流行牛油果做甜品。”  
“巧克力的不错。柠檬的也不错。”  
“那你下次来就尝尝看他们的柠檬蛋糕卷，味道浓郁又香甜。”Nissy用支在叉子上的那只手的食指指了指柜台方向。  
“Nishijima——”  
“叫我Nissy就好了，”Nissy纠正，“大家都这样叫，你那么认真我反而不适应。”  
“那…Nissy？”Shin声音有些没底气，然而Nissy却加倍干劲的使劲点了点头，大眼睛亮晶晶的。“Nissy把这里每款点心都尝过了吗？”  
“差不多吧。”Nissy自豪的扬起眉毛，“我经常来这里找Naoya，虽然他总是抽不出时间…我就偶尔还帮个忙，所以就顺便没尝过了，”Nissy偷笑似的冲Shin再度眨眨左眼，宛如一个调皮鬼。“而且他们有新品的时候，我来是就会被抓去当小白鼠呢。”  
“那还真是不知道是幸福，还是不幸福，”Shin只得苦笑。而Nissy却无言的耸肩，带着一副任君猜测的意味。

“味道怎么样？”Naoya走来桌边。吧台现在不热闹，因此他出来帮忙收走空盘，也帮Shin他们拿走了吃空的碟子和咖啡杯。  
“威士忌软心蛋糕我觉得会大受欢迎吧，”Nissy比了个拇指，顺便把最后一口送入后将碟子帮忙摞进托盘中。“我觉得英国布丁你也可以继续推出，去年圣诞节不是很受欢迎吗？”  
“的确，今年我们也会推出。”Naoya还不忘冲Shin发出邀请，“到时候也欢迎你来品尝。我们还准备了圣诞节点心饮品和点心，饮品差不多两周后就开始推出。”  
“我会及时关注，”Shin做出让其放心的答复。  
Naoya凝视了一会后，目光多少有些微妙。他来回扫视了会桌边的两人，随即扬了扬眉毛，口吻加深，“希望到时候你们一起光顾。”  
Nissy顿时脸色不对的皱着眉，掩饰羞涩心情的瞪了眼Naoya，并且比了个责备的口型。接着怕Shin误会，Nissy的赶紧低下头搓了搓鼻头。  
Naoya却似乎看破什么的略带嘲笑的扫了眼Nissy，但服务态度令他相当好的控制住声音，“到时候很忙，Nissy你来帮忙吧，这样还能吃个圣诞晚餐。”  
“哎？！我那天可不知道什么安排！”被帮忙下了台阶，Nissy赶紧顺着Naoya的话题走。他表情夸张倒也符合他平日性格，不过多少让Shin有些奇怪的望着两个人。  
Naoya也不再用Nissy开玩笑，而是帮着他顺下去话题，“我现在不是提前预定你了吗。”  
“哪有那种事，你简直就是强行招黑工。”  
“不是还有工资吗，比如圣诞晚餐？”  
“你真会说…”Nissy故作嫌弃，并且一脸委屈的看着Shin，用开玩笑的方式把刚才那些尴尬掩盖过去。他指了指Naoya，“以后你千万不要来这家店打工。肯定不是好事，到时候就告诉我——”  
“我才不会呢啊，”Naoya抬手把Nissy的手指按下去。这逗笑了一旁围观的Shin。  
玩笑到此为止，而Shin察觉自己挂着大大的笑容。或许是因为Nissy和Naoya常年的友情令人羡慕与舒服，Shin认为融入他们的话题是件轻松愉快的事，至少他已经不再觉得Nissy有任何糟糕一面。

吃完东西，Shin要离开。Nissy没有理由留下他，所以很干脆的道别。  
Nissy将Shin送到了店门口，并且确认了Shin的车站不远后就没硬要送对方，而是说决定在店里和Naoya聊会。  
他们的缘分或许就此会结束，本来当初是一件应该让Shin觉得轻松的事，可此时他却突然感觉周围安静下来，反差的不是让他产生些对不住对方的错觉。  
“也许就没机会了，提前说吧，”Nissy冲走出几步回头的Shin挥挥手，“Merry Christmas。”  
Shin也小动作的挥挥手，声音略小的回应一句。随即Nissy便不多留，表现自然的进入店中。Shin凝视几秒后才迈开脚步，天气降温顿时让他浑身发凉。


	3. 金

“哎？啊，是你。欢迎欢迎，”Naoya抬头迎接来到点餐台前的客人，发现Shin正站面前。虽然一时之间想不起名字，可还是飞快的认出来脸。  
Shin礼貌的点头，被店里的气氛给弄的扬起比上次来要灿烂许多的笑容。“我是Shin，来品尝一下你们的圣诞饮品。一杯圣诞特款Candy Cane Cocoa（拐棍糖可可）。中杯，带走。”  
“不会让你失望的，”Naoya很快在机器上操作起来，并且记下了杯号，以及需不需要奶油。这时候他也看到边上和Shin一起的大学生，“朋友吗？”  
“Shuta，我的朋友兼室友，”Shin赶紧介绍。  
“有什么想喝的？”两人相互间断介绍后，Naoya礼貌的询问Shuta。  
“那…我试一试Eggnog Latta（蛋奶拿铁），小杯就好。”Shuta喜欢品尝新鲜的东西，虽然不确定味道，但还是笑嘻嘻的眨了下眼睛。  
“我昨晚这一波，有事和你们说，不介意的话可以在那边等一下，”突然Naoya这样低声恳求到。介于后面来了客人，Shin他们也不好挡路，所以答应后快速付了钱。  
“Eggnog？你是说上次…？”  
“没错，”和Shin一起走到一旁领取台边上等待饮料时，连个人拉上了话题。Shuta还竖起一根指头解释，“就是上次Chiaki调制的那个。但是怎么说也是圣诞节传统饮品，就喝一次喽，改良后会好一些吧？当年这可是英国上流社会的节日饮品呢。”  
Shin不禁撇撇嘴，“但是上次可不是什么好经历…你明明说那个浓烈刺鼻，并且喝起来就喝塑料似的。”  
“的确是和塑料似的…不过你知道Chiaki喜欢把里面的酒弄多少吗？那可是Chiaki特调！”Shuta一脸不在乎地耸耸肩，宛如刚才那个不是他的经历，而是一场梦，“我只是点了正常的，更何况这个是Latta。”  
“好吧，很期待你的评价，”Shin眯起眼睛递给好友一个眼神。

他们两杯差不多同时做好，两个人一同去去了杯盖。Shin没扣上盖子，而是用给的拐棍糖插入热巧中，来回搅拌让其溶化。他目光一直盯着Shuta，似乎相当期待看Shuta表情扭曲。  
可Shuta喝完一口后并没有扭曲面容，倒是沉思了一会。半是失望，半是好奇，Shin用鼻子轻声哼了下催促起来。  
“其实味道柔和很多，还可以。虽然挺微妙的，”Shuta咧嘴一笑，大概是放心下来。看来这杯他能接受，全喝掉不困难。只是他还小小声偏向Shin那侧压低嗓音耳语到，“但还是让我想到了塑料。”  
两个人拉开柜台最边上的椅子，挨着窗户坐下等着Naoya。Shuta打算给饮料拍张照片发到Instagram上，因此拿出来手机到处寻找好的光线和角度，甚至把Shin的那杯也拉入镜头中，还把拐棍糖的位置调整好。  
既然现在喝不到东西，Shin也就只能无所事事的扫了眼店里的情况。人气并不低，客人络绎不绝。但现在这个时间也并非是高峰期，也不会有长队排在一起，工作人员总有空闲可以喘口气。  
随着圣诞节到来，咖啡店和其他地方一样也提前开始装饰。距离圣诞节只剩下两周，按照国外假期这时候学业因该也告一段落。  
Naoya将这次的主题颜色选作金色圣诞节，倒是与这里气氛意外贴合。  
里面的音乐主题也被替换成了金色的假乐器装饰。闪闪发光的原号，金灿灿的萨克斯，光彩耀人的提琴组，奢华的钢琴。还有长笛，架子鼓等等。都被摆放在各处，一些还被悬挂在了天花板。  
金色的氢气球随意顶在天花板上，垂下来的绳子打着圈。每个气球上还被老客人留言写了祝福。  
金色巨大的圣诞树立在店的正中央，下面故作的礼物盒子还被棉花做的白雪包围。柜台周围粘贴的彩色花边折射着光线闪闪发亮，玻璃上也用可爱的彩色玻璃贴字母拼成图案和文字，张贴的饮品宣传全部以金色为主打基调。

Naoya来找他们时已经过去十分钟，因为抽不开身，Naoya连连道歉。现在也并非是单纯的客户和店主关系，Shin也没有任何想要抱怨的心情，而今天没别的计划的Shuta则不紧不慢的喝完了饮品，刷着手机。  
“其实是这样的，我和朋友每年都会有个圣诞节聚餐。因为开店的关系，我们会提前，今年订在了20号。”Naoya虽然很热情，但是现在也有些不好意思。“我们都很随意，所以朋友也会带他们的朋友或者亲戚来，大家热闹。所以既然你也是Nissy的朋友，就是问问你要不要也来？当然你的朋友也可以，大家都是平分。”  
邀请再度突如其来，好似Nissy身边的人大家都很开放，不多拘谨。只是相比Nissy鲜明的性格，这位店长显得更加温和慎重。  
“Nissy？Nishijima？”从话题里突然有些状况外的Shuta忍不住插了进来。  
“你也认识？”Naoya相当吃惊。  
“哦…我们都和Hidaka认识。虽然我和Nishijima不熟，但是在聚会上见过几面，是个有趣的家伙。”Shuta还抬手在自己和Shin之间来回比划，“我们俩和Hidaka是同学，现在的。”  
“这真是巧！”Naoya打了个响指，“Nissy也把Hidaka介绍来过圣诞聚餐，我们也算是认识。今年不清楚他会不会来，但会邀请看看。那么也欢迎你来，”Naoya和Shuta彼此露出感谢的微笑相互回应。

欢迎因为有新的一波客人到来而草草结束，总值Naoya再次重申了一次邀请后便快速赶回吧台内。Shin和Shuta也就没了理由继续呆着，他们拿着杯子离开，但是拐棍糖只能用手拿着了。  
“我那天不能去，”出了店Shuta才告诉Shin。  
咬着糖的Shin瞬间露出完全不夸张的吃惊，他本以为对方一定会来。  
“那天和Hidaka有约，”看得出来Shin的疑问，所以不等询问Shuta就作出回答，“他说那天有个圣诞节电影上映，他打算去看看。”  
随后虽然Shin一直追问Shuta怎么突然和Hidaka那么要好了，Shuta也只是解释说和平日没什么两样。但Shuta决定先代替Naoya问问Hidaka安排，假设那天Hidaka决定来晚餐会，那么他也会来的。  
“不行你就邀请Chiaki去啊，反正她更好回国。”Shuta突然提供了一条很重要的信息，“她刻意圣诞回来，那天大概要和你吃饭吧。这不是刚好？”  
Shin忍不住拍了下手，他才不说自己差点忘记了。“也是。谢谢提醒，我会问问看。”  
Shuta瞬间开玩笑似的用手肘顶了顶好友，“你忘记了吧？”  
“才没有呢。”  
“你脸上分明就写着忘记了！Chiaki会生气的。还不感谢我？”  
“要想怎么感谢？”  
“请我一碗拉面吧，”Shuta随手便决定了今晚的晚饭。

…

Shin在晚餐会上见到Nissy时，对方表情略微古怪。虽然Nissy仍然热情地招呼他们坐下，但那个笑容却令Shin感到了一丝尴尬和不安。  
Chiaki——Shin的青梅竹马。从小一起长大，后来去美国留学。她已经熟悉美国文化，性格开朗奔放又可爱，可以同餐桌上的每个人都热情交谈。  
Naoya领了自己女朋友——Uno Misako来。Misako是这家餐厅的老板，今天店不开门，却在内部套间可以开了房间给朋友们庆祝。熟悉的朋友都带来食材，并且是Misako和其他几个人亲自料理而成。  
“Shin我不吃这个，”Shin主动给Chiaki拿了包子，但是却被Chiaki撅着嘴拒绝。反而这为可爱如精灵的女孩很快露出笑容，拿起快乐夹走了Shin盘子里的鸡翅，“我吃这个。”  
“小心胖，”Shin撇着嘴故意抱怨。  
“我已经好久没吃过了，”Chiaki和Shin开着玩笑，两个人交流自然。  
“你们认识很久了吗？”一直盯着他们互动的Nissy忍不住开口问。他挑起眉表现出好奇，但有很快喝下香槟以此掩盖多余的表情。  
“从小学吧，因为父母之间是朋友。”Shin耸耸肩。“但是出国后他们往来不多，但我们经常在网上聊天。”  
“我和Shuta也很熟，”Chiaki指了指桌子另一端的Shuta，今日Shuta还是和Hidaka一起来了，此时他们正和Naoya聊的火热。“Shin的老朋友我都蛮熟的，也加了推特好友。”  
“你经常多嘴，发些有的没的。”Shin撅起嘴巴，用手指敲敲放在桌子上的手机屏幕。而Chiaki只是故意无视这位老朋友，低头吃东西。  
“她还在兼职模特，虽然还在培训吧？”Shin好笑似的指了指Chiaki故意压低声音冲Nissy说，但也特意让Chiaki听见。被拿来寻开心的Chiaki用胳膊肘推了下边上的Shin，并把不爱吃的葱头丢到了Shin的碗里。Shin立马发出抱怨，可惜也没给Chiaki丢回去。

…

紧接着Chiaki和Shin换了座位，去了桌子另一端和Misako聊起来女生之间的话题，而Hidaka则给Naoya去找了Hidaka约会的朋友。乐队的人主要都在另一桌，他们那边相当热闹，和那桌比起来，这边显得安静太多。  
“说来，你们是在Party上认识的？”Shuta加入到Shin和Nissy中间主动寻话题。Shuta稍稍有点喝多，但说话依旧显得比其他男生谦逊。  
“算是，”Nissy看似有些无聊。  
“嗯，”Shin点着头，却大口嚼着东西。因为他很不希望Shuta问到在Party上发生了什么。  
好在Shuta没深究，反而转头和Nissy打了打招呼。他们之前都去过Hidaka的晚餐聚会，在餐桌上也有见过面。两个人重新做了自我介绍，多少记得对方。尤其是Shuta记得更清楚，因为Nissy在人群中个性很鲜明。  
“你们后来也见过面？”Shuta似乎很感兴趣，不管怎么说，他从来没注意到这两个人有交集。  
Nissy耸耸肩，他的热度和平日不同，今日降温很多。他似乎注意到Shin在桌子对面不解的视线，但没回头，而是望向完全没注意的Shuta，“嗯，之前在图书馆…遇到。后来喝了杯咖啡聊聊。”  
“就是Naoya的咖啡店，”Shin赶紧补充以此转移话题。  
“原来如此。”Shuta满足的望了眼Naoya的身影，“他是个很有趣的家伙，不过是个很不错的人。大概也会是个好丈夫，”这样说着，Shuta冲没注意这边Misako示意过去目光。  
“怎么样？Shin这个家伙是不是很闷？”Shuta刚才说话时也不停的抿着酒杯，因此现在醉意袭来，他开始说话方式显得肆无忌惮。“虽然很乖，可是完全不怎么会和人互动呢。”  
Shin自己才不这样觉得，至少他和熟人很开放。就和现在一样，他苦笑着狠狠推了把Shuta，“你喝多吧。”  
“还没呢！我们一会可要去续摊！”Shuta得意样样的冲两个人扬起嘴角。Shin没那么能喝，立马有些怂，Shuta借机又给他杯子里倒了些，却招来狠狠的责备。

…

“Shin！我们来喝着吧！”不知道刚才和Misako进厨房的Chiaki在干什么，但他们回来后就端出两大托盘饮料杯。“Chiaki特调Eggnog！今年也很足很烈！”Shin和Shuta顿时做出想要抱头鼠窜的动作，却被Chiaki夹着脖子，搂着胳膊硬生生留在了原位。  
Chiaki和Misako开始分发饮料，喝了的人都发出一阵阵感叹。有人觉得浓郁好喝，有人觉得太烈太猛，有的第一次品尝Eggnog觉得味道古怪新鲜。  
Chiaki也递给了一旁沉默不语的Nissy，Nissy今晚过度的安静引来了Misako的关心，但Nissy很快露出的可爱笑容用一句“没事”就轻易化解。  
然而Nissy和Chiaki对视上的时候，Chiaki却也收起表情的与他关系不确定的交流了眼神。女孩堆出笑着补充了一句，“如果喝不习惯，就给Shin吧，反正他对这个应该习惯了。我每年都做。”  
“我真希望你能停止…”Shin苦着脸抗议对方的提案。  
Chikai一屁股坐到Shin边上，抄起对方前面的杯子喝了一大口，相当豪爽的锁眉张嘴为里面浓烈的酒味感叹。随后是第二口，这一杯便降低到快一半。她这才塞回Shin手中，“这样可以了？少了那么多。”  
没想到对方竟然喝了自己的，Shin对青梅竹马毫不掩饰自身的不情愿，却也相当宽容的没丢弃，并未有想要浪费剩下部分的意思。  
“还不愿意的话，可以放肉桂，”Chiaki把桌子中间准备好的肉桂棒插入杯中，那是专门买来配Eggnog的。“味道会好一些，也很配。”  
Nissy看着他们的互动，脸色不算太好。即便他强忍，可惜那清秀的面容却如同一只不开心的小恶魔，嘴唇紧紧闭着没有喝一口杯里的饮品。直到他看到Shin拿出肉桂棒并不想吃的样子，才说话，“不喜欢的话就丢给我吧。”  
“可是…”  
“你也没咬不是吗？”Nissy的笑容如同被施了魔法似的不自觉蔓延开，当他对Shin开口时竟然温柔就多了大半。当然他很清楚那根肉桂前端已经浸漫了Eggnog的液体，而且还被Chiaki喝过，可他更不想让Shin强吃，“我不介意的。浪费也不好，我对肉桂也蛮喜欢的。”  
最后Shin递了过去，Nissy拿起杯子让对方直接插入了自己的杯中。并在收回手臂同时，Nissy不自觉的和Shin身边的Chiaki对上视线，两个人不自觉露出客套的样子，然而谁都清楚气氛有了微妙变化，却也不是同一个心境。

…

“你喜欢Shin吗？”  
Nissy去厕所享受了段在寂静后，洗把脸冷却情绪，但竟然在门口走廊遇到了Chiaki。对方不像是去洗手间的，而像是刻意等他的。  
这个问题措不及防，甚至没有任何开场白，Nissy的慌张彻底暴露。  
看着对方睁大眼错愕的样子，Chiaki很快便捂着嘴有趣的乐起来。她看不出来是谈论严肃事情，反而心情相当不错，还冲Nissy做了一个可爱的表情，“别误会，我和Shin可没有超出友情范围。”  
总觉得今晚自己的反常超出了控制范围，甚至不像个大人。早已在心底意识到却无能为力的Nissy，此时此刻因为暴露而狼狈不堪，“你在说什么…”  
“一个大男人，不要装了。”Chiaki宛如在劝说教育一名后辈或者弟弟，抱着双臂装模作样的撅着嘴巴，单纯想缓解气氛逗笑对方。“Misako说你平日可是很开朗的。”  
果然都暴露了吗？  
“你今天看起来一直心情不佳，而且盯着Shin盯得眼睛都要掉出来了。”Chiaki相当开放的抬手拍了拍Nissy的手臂。被对方说得一愣一愣的Nissy犯傻的在拍打下缩了缩，总觉得自己和不知所措的猫似的。Chiaki话不停，“你看着我也很警觉。放心，我和Shin不是那个关系。因为从小一起，都像是兄弟姐妹一样。”  
Nissy只觉得脸颊发烫，略微窘迫的低下头看着眼前的女孩。他已经没得更多隐瞒，先前的那些想法烟消云散，甚至此时应该说是满满的感激。  
“我在美国也有同性恋朋友，所以我并没有任何偏见，”Chiaki握拳做出加油鼓励的手势，“如果你可以让我的朋友幸福，那么我会支持你的。当然，这要看你的表现。”  
“所以…”Nissy挑起眉，有种哭笑不得的冲动，“你这是考验？”  
“不要说的好像我是他的家长和监督人一样，”Chiaki笑起来。为了不引来注意，她很快压低声音，一副神神秘秘的小精灵样，“身为朋友，总需要给予支持和帮助对吧？需要时给予意见，偶尔也需要帮着审查分析。”她挤挤大眼睛，“更何况都说了，恋爱中的人都是傻子。”  
Nissy看出来，对方其实就是想说刚才那样小家子气在一旁吃醋的自己十足的幼稚和傻气。没得反驳，毕竟Nissy自己也没主动出击，单纯憋着罢了。  
“Shin其实有颗奔放热情的内心，多年认识的我可以如此保证。这只是一个资料，剩下的需要你自己去了解，毕竟才认识那么短我也还没放心呢！”Chiaki抬了抬下巴，发出看似并不认真的警告，“不管如何，我都是站在Shin那边的，所以我才不会帮你追呢。”  
真是一位令人头疼的女孩，Nissy在内心叹息。  
然而那些话并没让他失落，反而更有了干劲，甚至满满的希望。  
现在目前对话中Nissy的感情都明了了。算是Chiaki聪明的看清一切，同时也算是Nissy毫不隐藏的都承认。褪去了所有背景条件，直接将感情拉入正轨。  
“说来，你是怎么喜欢上的？”Chiaki最终忍不住还是问出口。然而她立马觉得这个问题有些不妥，所以换了说法，“就告诉我是什么时候喜欢的？”  
“…他其实去过Hikada的聚会三次，两次是大家，一次是偶遇冲突他被拉进来的。当时我都在，”Nissy盯着脚下的地板，实则有些害羞。可如果谈论到Shin，他就变得很难停下，也算是想要讲给自己听，“因为他很安静，引来了我的注意和兴趣。真的是….很特别的人。坐在那里让人感觉像是到了另一层空间。”  
这形容太过夸张，另Chiaki惊呆住。而察觉到自己说了什么的Nissy顿时苦恼的扶额，对自身行为哭笑不得。  
“一见钟情么？”  
“不…一开始也没想到…额，算是吧。”Nissy老实承认，他自己也不清楚分界线在哪。  
Chiaki同他四目相对，凝视几秒。在这几秒钟，两个人虽是不同阵营，但也结成了默契。Nissy现在可以说得到了莫大的帮助，他自责当时对Chiaki不满的自己。  
不等他道歉，Chiaki已经掉头决定离开，“我也不是一个残酷的人哦。所以一会就帮你一把吧。”

…

Chiaki那句话验证于晚餐结束之后，两波人热热闹闹，一折腾就倒了晚上要十点。加上收拾的时候，便已经十点半多快十一点。  
Shin喝醉了，他酒量不行，还是被大家围着灌了好几杯。最后他的情绪竟难得高涨，稀里糊涂被带动话题说了很多，后面便自己喝了几杯后就窝在一边沙发上不动。也没睡着，只是发呆，偶尔搭话还能聊起来。  
Nissy后来则坐在他旁边，只是谈话中Shin有一半都不清楚在说什么。好在后来Misako给大家弄了豆腐解酒，Shin休息了一阵后清醒不少。他发现Nissy用大衣给他披上后，他认真叠好还了回去，毕竟自己还没醉到会睡着。  
饭后Naoya留下来等Misako，而Misako则带着几个参加活动的熟人去洗碗了。其他喝醉的乐队成员则在Hisaka与Chiaki的招呼下决定去下一家续摊，晚点Naoya他们也会找过去。  
“Shin你就算了，”Shuta决定也参一脚，但他担心Shin的情况。“都说不能喝就不要喝了。”  
“你当时还不是也在起哄！”Shin音调抬高，说话也更直接。虽然他好多了，可也不会再去下个摊位冒险。  
“我送他吧，”Nissy提出来。他酒量本来就不错，而今晚更是因为兴致没在聚会上喝多。他控制得很好，一直关心Shin的情况，所以他看起来目前精神状态最正常的几个人中的其中一位。

Chiaki拉走了Shuta，最终把Shin留给了Nissy。这实在是相当难处理的场景，两个人顿时有些尴尬，而这心理活动使两个人都清醒不少。  
来回问了问彼此家的方向，原来有一半多路程都是同向的。为了消化以及醒酒，他们两个人并没搭坐公车选择徒步，而自知要喝酒的大家今日也谁都没开车。  
“你今天心情不好吗？”两个人沿着街走时，终于耐不住气氛，Shin口吻柔和且小心的询问。  
他和Nissy都低着头抵御着小雪刚停后不久的冷空气，把下巴收入拉高的领子里。Shin围着围巾，两个人都戴了针织帽护起耳朵，双手插着兜。他们步调一致，薄雪被踩出闷响，留下人们过后的凌乱足迹。  
“你今天和之前不同，是不是不太舒服？”  
“并没有，”虽然Nissy的笑容送给人一种阳光的感觉，但往日的朝气相比，如今只留下那种平和的温暖。Shin不禁觉得原来这个人可以如此安静且使人安心，比他想得要深。

路边的树上都挂门了灯，整条住大街都被白金色笼罩。一路笔直往前，将接到轮廓勾勒出来，相当壮观。加上圣诞出行的人很多，即使这个时间路上车流量依旧不减，头灯的白和尾灯的红分明的给道路左右划分开界限。  
“只是偶尔也想静一静，你没有这个时候吗？”Nissy玩笑似的眨眨眼，很快就化解了气氛。甚至他快步小颠几步后回头扫向身后加快步伐跟上自己的Shin，“现在我就感觉浑身轻松！回家洗个澡，也许可以看个电影再睡。”  
“你以外的很安静呢。”  
“很意外？”  
Shin有些不好意思，低下头没有直视目光，“我以为你是那种不热闹就不行的人。我本以为你会和他们去续摊。”  
Nissy不自觉放缓步伐，很快又和对方平行到一起，“我也是人吗，也有累的时候。即使不累，也有不想和一群人闹的时候。你想太多了。”  
“那么你现在呢？很累吗？累的话就不同陪我走了，打车回去吧。”  
“不，我现在很好。大概是空气让我振奋了吧！”Nissy说到这里便撅起嘴吐出哈气。白雾如烟似的洒出，很快消失得无影无踪，就连去向都没显示。Nissy不介意温度，而是兴致勃勃的将话题丢给了Shin，“你回去呢？”  
“不知道…没事干，可能洗洗睡吧？我不知道Shuta他要几点回来。”  
“你平日在家没有什么要干的？比如，一个人看电影，看书，或者上网聊天？”  
“偶尔吧。我一般写完作业后，可能会找点视频看，要不然就听听歌…”  
两个人便借此将话题投入到歌曲当中，分享喜欢的歌手和最近循环的曲目。虽然并不是每个都有共同点，但他们还是能有一起喜欢的歌手。这也促使他们将话题热起来，两个人的好心情使得他们忘却了周身的寒冷。

大道中心地带有个大公园，在马路上还建立了一座立交桥连接两端。里面的人工湖冬日有滑冰活动，而夏日则有情侣于花坛附近拍摄婚纱照。  
此时那里立起装饰华美的圣诞中传来了音乐和欢呼声。Shin在Nissy的央求下同去一探究竟，最终发现是小型的庆祝舞会。  
几个私人组合在那里志愿演奏，除了经典的圣诞歌曲，还有最近流行的歌曲，也有一些人发表了自己的原创曲目。路人加入进来，很多人在前面的小广场里翩翩起舞，从情侣之间的华尔兹到群体的交际舞，或者随着流行歌曲随意搬动疯狂的享受，再到大家娱乐性质的简单圆圈舞。  
不知何时，Shin已经被Nissy拉入人群当中。  
人们擅自陷入节日气氛里，舍弃了都市人民之间的陌生和结缔。相互打着招呼，微笑着报以祝福。  
主持人适当的给出意见，比如这次是圆圈舞的话，大家就会开始手拉手。  
Nissy第一次和Shin牵手，没有反抗和丝毫负面情绪，被周身情绪带动，他们紧紧牵着彼此和大家围成一圈。即使害羞的情绪因不熟练的舞步而产生，但看到大家都相互开着玩笑努力学着舞步，Shin也就彻底放开。

整个过程里，他和Nissy回头互望了对方。  
Nissy带出的热度和光着实传达给了Shin。也许这样说过于夸张，可Shin的确认为那时他见过相当少有的灿烂笑容。  
Nissy适合笑容，不管是因为他的长相，还是性格。每当情绪高涨时那大大的笑容都和他最般配，由内而外的感染他人。  
“既然回家无聊的话，就让我们在这里疯狂一会，享受下节日吧！”Nissy对Shin发出邀请。  
下一首歌曲响起，两个人伴着快节奏同周围人一起随意跳起来。  
他们面对面跳着，心情无法落到平日的水平，好似今夜就需要如此。灯光同周围圣诞树的彩灯折射在人群中，从冬日夜晚的上空笼罩，将两个人点亮，眯起到眼中闪闪发光。  
舞步都很随性，但两个人却保持着相等的距离，谁也不会踩到谁。周围的吵杂反而为他们留下了私人空间。  
无需在乎其他人，因为也无人在意他们。大家心中留下的是有放开自由快感，以及和周围人一同沉浸欢乐中的心情。不用考虑周围都是谁，内心充实便好。  
Nissy动作幅度比Shin大，但是可以看出来他跳得很好。动作的流畅，和身体的线条都已习惯跳舞，节奏感令他在投入同时还很带感优美，令Shin不禁欣赏出神。每当这时候，Nissy都会做出鬼脸，或者用很夸张的恶作剧笑容对他眨眨眼，故意逗笑他。  
Shin被对方彻底带动，动作逐渐放开。他此刻唯独能感觉到的目光只来自Nissy。

他们满足于自由的双目中映出对方在灯下舞动的身影，还有那将一切言语化作享受的表情。  
对着熟悉的歌曲，两个人一齐对着口型，享受着心爱的曲目。宛如他们在对唱，在合颂，在一起放声高歌。  
直到Nissy终于压制不了心情，忍不住唱出。歌词包含他的心情渗透到周身。  
这个距离只有Shin能听到。明明那么熟悉的歌词，此时听到却别有一番味道。

——Yeah wish be together

——Give me a chance

——Don’t say good bye

嗓音把词语撩拨在Shin的心头。使他思维放空，在内部塑造起陌生的冲动。然而他发觉笑容无法从脸上消失，嘴角好似镜子似的映照出他现在最疯狂的心情。  
他没有继续对上口型，出神的望着对方口中随着歌词一次次变化的动作。每个都精准无误，声音清澈却稳重，好似富有贯穿力的将Shin挽留在原地。  
如果一切允许，或许可以跳到早上。当然这是不可能的，然而此时已经觉得时间过去很久，一切理论都失去概念。

奏乐结束，Nissy双手握住Shin高高举到空中，同所有尽兴的人们仰头对着天空发出欢呼。  
舞台上的鼓手敲打起点子，代替了时钟报时。12点过去，他们新开始了一天。  
的夜空是深蓝，看不到底的向更高的宇宙延伸。周围灯光晕染的金色并不影响视野，反而令一切分明。  
细雪再次片片落下，点在受冷的肌肤上已经感觉不到温度，却依旧为炙热的心情融化。  
Shin迎上了Nissy收回来的目光，两人为兴奋而不停喘息，白色的雾气阵阵渲染在两人之间。但没有一丝叠加，统统转瞬即逝，为他们清开道路，彼此看得很清楚。  
没再多说话，而是从未有过如此舒畅的乐起来。

周围人再度相互道着祝福，听着主持人的玩笑。有些人离开，有些人还留着愿意玩到白天。  
他们俩充满默契的同时掉头离开，并排攀上广场周围的楼梯，沿着被彩灯装饰的公园小路回到了大道上。车辆变得稀疏，人们很多已经回家休息。  
安静下来的街道把他两人的呼吸声和踏过雪地的响动扩大。然而即使现在觉得脸颊被风吹得疼痛，却无法改变他们未平静下来的心情。  
直到岔路口分开前，他们才开口说了话。内容无非就是交换了电话号码。这次Shin没产生任心理负担，甚至想都没有想。  
Nissy明白他不需要强行送Shin回去，Shin现在也并不需要他可以送。一切都有个度，而这次他感觉到了，就好似世界给出了答案。


	4. 木

自从交换了手机号码，Nissy和Shin时而会通上几条。一般都是Nissy主动，但他比外表要有控制性，起初也只是零零散散。  
最开始是Nissy和Hidaka有事，却联系不上人。介于Nissy和Shuta依旧没那么熟，因此他发了短信询问Shin知不知道Hidaka在干什么，让Shin去问问Shuta。  
Shin打了电话给Shuta，这才知道Hidaka先前刚和Shuta见过面。在赶着去见Nissy之前，Hidaka提到手机要没电了，不知道能不能撑到目的地借充电线，所以推测可能迟到但手机没电无法联系。  
借着传话的机会，两个人从Hidaka的事情转移到了手机电量上面。对于手机便用便充电危险，到手机爆炸新闻，再到Nissy说最近手机电池寿命缩减或许会考虑买个新的，等等等等…Shin不自觉的被带动到话题当中，甚至感到轻松。每次按完发送键，他都发现自己不知在笑些什么。  
随后他的短信很久没回，等再接到Nissy通知时已经过去三个小时。Nissy可以发短信道歉，说Hidaka赶来时，原来是手机丢了。两个人忙着找，结果去买了新手机，折腾中他忘记回复Shin。  
Shin当然不在乎，所以用这个机会，他们又聊了几句。比如第一次Shin用手机下的软件时学习英语的，他对英语感兴趣，后来也经常看电影。Nissy则是用来听歌，他里面的歌曲每个月都必须更新清理一次，否则太多。  
随后关于喜欢共同喜欢的歌手的新歌，两个人对着偶像共同捧了一番。这是相当好的促进方法，因为这一点，Shin顿时觉得Nissy是个十足不错的人。

在1月初的新年，两个人相互发了新年祝福。但因为都有安排，所以Nissy想要邀请对方来Party的事情也没能成。不过因为Nissy多少直到Shin并不喜欢那种大场合，所以也不强求。  
《我看到明天詹妮弗劳伦斯演的“Passengers”就要上映了，你想一起去看吗？》  
新年第一周还没过完，Shin早上就收到了这条短信。他迷迷糊糊从床头摸来震动后的手机，挤开眼看着短信。那是一张拍的海报版，版面玻璃的反射还能看到Nissy的轮廓。Nissy和朋友出去时看到的，而现在其实已经快下午一点，Shin却没起床。  
《男主是演星爵的那个人，你知道吗？》Nissy又发来一条解释。  
虽然两个人蛮奇怪的，可是既然都对詹妮弗劳伦斯感兴趣，那也没必要拒绝。两个人看总比一个人呆在影院好，由此Shin便询问了场次和时间。  
然而晚上的时候，Shin却收到了Nissy的紧急短信。原来Misako的店迎来了周年庆，而他们定在了明日举行。这个通知来的太突然，更多的是这件事说得很早，Nissy竟然忘记了。Nissy连连道歉，Shin也无可奈何。  
这本不是什么大事，不过Shuta却敲响了Shin的门，告诉他Naoya和Hidaka都邀请他们去周年庆，而且还是五周年的大日子。Shin脑子一转，和Nissy简短沟通下，便决定将原本提出的电影形成改成了一起去庆祝会场好好吃一顿。

…

“大家多吃一点，”Misako热情地招呼来的每个人，即使这是为她和Naoya准备的日子，可她的职业习惯依旧专业且不容改变。  
那些店内菜单上不会出现的食物，搭配着家常菜的温馨，使众人赞口不绝同时也感到怀念。这次Shin和Nissy已经算是好朋友，他们和平的并排坐着，聊天之余轻轻碰着香槟杯。  
他们自然也带了庆祝的礼物。Shin准备了一个双人巧克力火锅的小锅，上面的图案是奶油斑纹。而Nissy则准备了一套情侣杯，两颗爱心造型，能够拼在一起组成圆。  
“对了，Chiaki…抱歉，我是说Ito小姐已经回美国了吗？”Nissy想起什么的询问。他不可能忘记印象那么深的人，更何况Chiaki成为了知道他心意的人。  
Shin为对方提到Chiaki感到吃惊，可也不多在意。放下杯子，Shin抿了一下嘴角后回答，“没。她回老家看父母去了，大概还要玩上几天了。她其实挺爱玩的。”  
Nissy用鼻子哼了个长音算是回应，却思绪多少跑了。他有些紧张，也按耐不住。现在就想告白出心声，但这是一个值得考验的事情，此时的气氛并不适合。  
他在内心翻腾不已，最终还是没有行动。  
“你对她感兴趣？”Shin看到有些发呆的Nissy，略带好笑的用肩膀轻轻碰了下对方引回注意力。  
Nissy很快一愣，随后显得比往日焦躁很多，“不！并没有…只是我也觉得她是一个很喜欢玩的人，以为你会叫她来。”Nissy勉强笑笑，见Shin接受这个答案后暗暗舒口气，毕竟他可不相让Shin误会什么。

…

Naoya和Misako被朋友围着，Shin也就和他们聊了几句给予祝福。毕竟他和那两人熟悉程度没有更深，所以也不好起哄。  
许多人都喝多了，但Shin自然不会跟着他们继续下去。两杯香槟足矣，更多是为了填饱肚子。  
Nissy后来也去找Naoya聊了会，结果被熟人圈子拉入到其中。Nissy下意识抬头招呼Shin，不过Shin并不想加入，而是借着机会去了厕所。  
然而等他从厕所出来时，却发现走廊另一端的包间有个门虚掩着。开的灯并不是屋顶大灯，而是周边略带情调的昏暗小灯。  
Shin清楚自己不该多事，但还是蹑手蹑脚靠近门。  
然而等他看清情况后，便后悔当初自己出现在这里。  
里面无疑是Shuta和Hidaka。  
Shin不需要在这里苦思他们在干什么，因为全部都一清二楚。  
Shuta半倚靠在桌边，和迎面靠来的Hidaka热吻着。  
Shuta因为Hidaka的重量向后倾倒些许，单手撑住桌面。Hidaka则搂住他稳好彼此平衡，另只手也绕去对方支在桌端。  
Shuta没有任何不适，反而相当投入。他空出的手也扶在Hidaka腰上，在感觉上升时揪住对方衣服。  
两人唇齿相交，吮吸的响动配合着呼吸带出的些许鼻音，波动在房间的空气里。Hidaka主动摆头换取位置，细碎却猛烈的吻不断侵占Shuta的嘴周围，两人舌端也相互缠绵。  
Shin几乎忘却呼吸，也不清楚自己为何看得出神。一方面过于震惊，一方面过于羞耻。他很容易害羞，所以脸颊发烫，但却无法移开目光。  
直到他感到自己上不来气，才发觉自己屏住呼吸太狠。于是连忙捂住口鼻在吐气之余收回身，望着走廊冷却大脑。  
他不能在这里继续窥视下去，甚至为自己的行为感到内疚和惭愧，懊悔之余有点做贼心虚。

Shin疾步回到自己座位上，半天没回过神。可这样表现会很太奇怪，因此即使不太饿，他还是拉过来几勺子沙拉往嘴里塞。  
Shuta和Hidaka两个人从走廊那边回来，Shin不自觉的开始内心打鼓。他暗自嘲讽自己的没骨气和值得惭愧的行为，一边在Hidaka不知道为何坐到自己边上时感到浑身一震。  
或许自己应该问出口，身为Shuta的朋友，他需要了解。这样想着，Shin放下餐具回过头，却发现Hidaka正注视着自己，弄得他吓了一哆嗦。  
“怎么了？”Shin略微不解，扫了眼周围，Shuta竟然就坐在了斜侧，Hidaka的正对面，也看着他。  
“你刚才看到了？”Hidaka神神秘秘笑着，宛如在逗Shin。他没有生气，也没有害怕，表现得相当游刃有余。Hidaka拿起边上不知道是谁留在那里的空酒杯，把玩着晃了晃，样子看起来同电影里审讯的黑帮老大没有区别。  
Shin的视线不安的在两人之间徘徊，随后宛如放弃似的垂下眼帘，“对不起，我不是故意的…不…我不该——”  
“没事没事，”Hidaka突然切换成往日爽朗的笑声，大力拍拍Shin的肩膀。气氛顿时被打破，Shuta也乐起来，这弄的Shin反而不知所措。Hidaka大概欣赏够了Shin的样子，表情相当满足，“我们又没生气。”  
“这都是他自己没关门，”Shuta瞄了眼Hidaka，却脸颊带出些许无奈的羞涩。  
“故意的，”Hidaka挑眉耸肩，摊开手宣誓自己的意思，“反正也没有好隐瞒的。”  
这话令一股寂静短暂插入Shuta和Shin之间，两位好友面面相觑。Shin不知道从何问起，他还为刚才自己不合适的行为耿耿于怀。而Shuta则略带歉意，可坦然比Shin很多，反而显得是他在安抚Shin，“抱歉，我并不是故意隐瞒你这么久。我只是…还没想好何时告诉你。”  
“你们交往很久了？”  
“三个月了吧，算是…”Shuta的回答不算明确。“如果说走得近的话，算是三个月前。可我们到底何时算是正式开始，其实没有明确的时间。”  
“真正告白其实是新年，但在那之前多少也算是正式交往。”Hidaka站出来帮Shuta说话。  
其实也没出乎Shin的意料，毕竟那两个人最近一直走得很紧，令人分不清界限。他们也不相识会一本正经告白划分明确时间界限的类型，会持续下去就说明彼此处地很好。  
然而这的确时间很长，若他们相互之间有感觉已经过去三个月，那么作为Shuta身边比较近的人，Shin实在是太迟钝了。Shin不禁为自己赶到失望，作为朋友显得失格。可如果是新年正是告白，之前他们已经彼此了然心意，那Shuta也是瞒了他够久，也算是朋友失格了吧？  
当然，这事的确不是那么轻易开口的，虽说是在这个时代中。  
Shin承认自己多少还没平复下来。但他会选择支持自己的朋友，而不是丢弃到一旁。论这次失格，他们彼此彼此，无需再计较。

“你们在聊什么？”Nissy插进来，大概他注意到这边也建立了一个小小的圈子。  
Hidaka起身把Shin身侧的位置腾出来，自己走去了Shuta旁边坐下。“没什么，就是告诉他我和Shuta交往的事情，”Hidaka说得轻松，抬手搭载Shuta身后的椅背上。  
“哎？你也知道？”Shin吃惊的看着Nissy。  
Nissy略显为难的摊出笑容，手指挠挠鼻翼。“前几天他告诉我的，”Nissy指了指斜对面咧嘴笑的Hidaka。  
“大家都…知道？”Shin小心翼翼用目光示意今日到场的人，很多都是Hidaka他们那边的朋友。  
“大部分，”Hidaka承认，“我对这个坦白的蛮顺口的，”随后他指了指Naoya，“Naoya是最初知道的。他可是个敏感的人，善于观察，不光是个大哥型人物，也是感情顾问。”  
大部分…至少自己不是最后一个知道。虽莫名其妙，可Shin却觉得内心舒服很多。  
与Hidaka不同，Shuta其实在感情隐私方面也不那么张扬的人，他更擅长顾及周围。看来他的确是在找机会和自己讲，而不会同Hidaka那样直接到处说。  
“今晚我去他家住，”Shuta告诉Shin，而知道关系的情况下，Shin也就不同再多问，把空间留给这对情侣。Shuta对Shin的善解人意充满感激，心结也很快解开，所以Shuta转身拍了拍Hidaka，“再去喝一杯？”  
Hidaka兴高采烈的亲了下Shuta的嘴角，也不管Shin是不是脸红。

…

看着两人离去，Nissy和Shin再度被留在了这张角落的桌旁。如同刚才是一波巨浪，一切过去后Shin不禁向后靠到椅子上舒了口气。  
他注意到Nissy的目光，青年依旧侧身对着他，却低头认真思考着什么。  
Shin想到自己刚才全程呆楞的表情，实在不好意思，“那个…”  
Shin开口只是换回Nissy的注意力，而Nissy却宛如下定决心般开口就问道，“一会去看电影吗？”  
“哎？”  
“《Passenger》还有两个夜场，夜场半价。如果你想看，我们呆会一起去。”  
他们都喜欢里面的演员，本来说要一起去看的，却因为今天晚饭而以为会彻底中止计划。可此时Nissy发出邀请，Shin一时也没有任何需要拒绝的心情。或许他真的需要看些什么来转移注意力，和这位开朗的人分享下时光以此转换心境。  
所以Shin答应了，他们随着几个要撤离的人一齐现行撤退。Shin再度祝福，也有些不好意思，然而Naoya和Misako却百般催促他们好好享受时光，没有一丝不满。  
Shin发现，此时此刻的Nissy再度陷入安静。不像是短信聊天时那么充满话题，也不像是今日刚碰面那样笑容爽朗，更多是显得心思重重。

…

电影要开场前他们才赶到，吃饱的他们不需要购买饮料和爆米花。进场后发现人们虽然不满，却都占据了后方，最终两人选择了前面挨着过道的那一排边缘坐下。  
灯光暗下，屏幕上的播放的广告带着不同昏色彩的光亮映在观众席上。  
两人没说话，而是看着电影开场。  
故事进行着。男主一个人在飞船中醒来，随后如何知道自己可能会独孤的在这里生存到老后死去。周围明明有那么多人，却没人会醒来陪伴他。  
茫茫宇宙中也没有外界可以走动，除了机器人，男主只能满心渴求女主能够苏醒后陪伴自己。这很残酷，也很颓废，会比人发狂。  
就和男主对于产生的欲望产生挣扎一般，Shin也知道那是自私而不对的。但即使身为观众，Shin也能体会到那份绝望和痛苦，不禁为自己没有处于那个情况而清醒。  
最终男主偷偷唤醒了女主，迫不得已为自己隐瞒欺骗。这其中包含着满满的愧疚和罪恶感，Shin却能理解那份心境，想必其他观众也是如此。  
然而在这满满都是人的电影院，Shin也觉得不过是在一片陌生的区域，唯一可以联系到与安心的只有Nissy。人们的人际关系无非不就是如此吗？此时和他紧密相连的只有Nissy了。

电影终于迎来男女主之间第一个亲吻，带着一点可爱却又突显出那份心情的冲动。  
Shin察觉自己不自觉握紧拳，唇部唤起的感觉记忆犹新，而制造这个感觉的那个人就坐在旁边。  
好在人们关注的都是屏幕，光线煽动昏暗间无人注意他。Shin这才可以隐藏起来自己发烫窘迫的表情，面部表情略显不知所措。  
他的确和Nissy的第一次相遇充满冲击和不快，但经过相处后他已经有所改观。那种事不容易忘掉，却也不代表他不喜欢Nissy。甚至他觉得和Nissy的相处开心快乐，感到充实且满是欢笑，对方走掉后就觉得气氛逐步的冷却，甚至孤独。  
Shin不喜欢Party那种大型聚会，也不喜欢人多起来吵杂。顶多就几个近亲的朋友在家里聚一下，或者单独约人出去。Nissy或许是他很少刚接触就就一起出过门的人，而Nissy却从不让他赶到尴尬，气氛融洽。  
面对这样的结果，Shin认为他们适合深交，虽然自己挺慢热，却不排除他希望可以保持联系的心愿。  
这就是缘分吧？不会因为最开始的感觉而彻底否认形象并增加屏障，而是逐步发现对方的好，随后被紧抓吸引。

“你愿意和我交往看看吗？”  
突然Shin听到耳边传来并非出自电影的声音。  
Nissy的手侧轻轻碰了碰Shin的腕部，引来注意同时，他倾身蹭近两人距离。这话如此清晰，即使被电影的声音震动，却无法让Shin忽略。  
Shin回头看去，电影正好播到飞船飞过滚烫岩浆喷发的的星球。橘红亮色灯光闪现照过Nissy面容，把他大大的眼睛擦得更加闪亮。  
是认真，是诚意，Shin知道对方没开玩笑。  
但也推测不出此时对方的表情是带着不安还是微笑。  
“请和我交往吧，”Nissy再次低语。片段播完，光线再度暗下，把他脸部轮廓只打上半边光。  
人们关注的影厅中，只有他们两人目光没有锁定在屏幕上。注视彼此，各自都有心情思绪，呼吸和心跳再也不一样。无法再顾及电影故事，他们之间就是一段故事。  
这里说话是不礼貌的行为，而周围的安静同电影背景音形成的对比，强制帮Shin冷静下来。他半是震惊，半是不安，却也萌生脑深处的想法，令他混乱。  
“我们…可以先出去吗？”Shin不知道为何自己这样提出，他已经无法好好坐在这里。  
Nissy很理解，如同做好了完全准备。所以没有丝毫犹豫和反驳，Nissy很快拿起外套压低腰起身，和Shin一前一后走下楼梯出了影厅。

影院楼道宛如和影厅划分成不同世界，瞬间明亮，清晰，带有解放的感觉。  
这场没结束，这附近也没有人。可以听到透过门传来些许响动，音响的波动让他们赶到脚下偶尔有波动，却无法在意。远处的大厅有熙熙攘攘的客人们，购买饮品和食物，但无人来这边。  
“我从未想伤害你，但我也有表达感情的权利。所以请让我问出口。”Nissy认真到好似声音都变得飘渺虚幻，他凝视着Shin，话语轻却也带有分量，“愿意和我交往吗？”  
Shin一时语塞，但也无法生气和排斥，他知道Nissy有这个权利。而回想起来，他们这段时间沟通和交往，以及第一次的碰触，说不定这些本就该预料。Shin在内心百般无奈同时，只能怪自己。  
“请问是从什么时候…？”不用明说，也知道Shin是说何时开始在意他的。  
等知道Nissy是在他第一次去Hidaka的聚餐时就注意到他时，Shin不禁瞠目结舌。他从未想过会那么早，他不得不说自己那时候根本就没怎么注意到Nissy这号人物，现在开口肯定会伤人。  
“可以说…一见钟情？”讲到这里的Nissy绷不住刚才的严肃，反而因害羞而露出腼腆的笑容。  
“我只能为此道歉。上次在Party时候我没想到你会再度出现，因为你几乎都不参加聚会…”Nissy收敛表情，垂下目光细细的选择用词，“因此当时喝了酒，不知道怎么就…有些失去控制。我后来和你道歉时算是撒了谎，所以我在这里再次道歉。这次是实话，不管你会不会继续相信我。”  
Shin用了一段时间消化，望着低下头微鞠躬的对方，无法给予适合的行为。这次他一秒就能判断对方是实话实说，而按照Nissy说出来的情况，那次Party虽然有酒精的关系，可行为的确带有目的性。  
Nissy垂下眼角，略带内疚和自责。“我清楚你可能会生气，但我的确喜欢你——”  
“Nissy，”Shin突然开口打断他。Shin自己也不清楚为何会阻止，或许自己没能很快承受住这些话语。  
面对Nissy真的停下来等待后，Shin反而无话可说。最终支支吾吾挤出拼凑的句子，“我需要考虑一下…刚才你说的话…”  
“你愿意考虑吗？”Nissy没有遗憾，此时反而充满期待和感动。  
Shin自己都不确定是不是用词对，就成不了，也给不出肯定答案。“我…我需要时间消化。”他试图在说话期间寻找缝隙调整呼吸，而在对方目光中他好似没法平静，“那个…今天突然要看电影是…为了告白吗？”  
“算是。”Nissy不可否认，“我的确想要和你相处增加感情，并且最初我今日其实没有打算告白。我觉得或许应该跟上你的步调，察觉到你的心意和变化，慢慢发展观察。”他轻微叹了口气，紧张也在剥夺他的体力，“然而今日你知道Hidaka他们的事情后，我却觉得我无法拖下去。”那是一个奇迹，也是动力，“所以我邀请你看了夜场，我必须今晚说出来。”  
Shin多少理解那份心态，承受总是煎熬的。他本以为自己不需要考虑时间，会果断拒绝，然而命运和心态无法同以前的他那般出现。他察觉自己不会开口拒绝，甚至希望让自己冷静的思考。自己改变着，事情往往并非以为的那般简单。

沉默良久后，Shin喃喃的告诉Nissy他需要时间，先要回家。  
虽然Shin不确定何时会联系对方给出答复，Nissy也没逼问。Nissy为他们可能降低联络机会而慌张失落，却抱有宽容和耐心的应了，Shin暗暗感激对方。  
这回Shin独自离开影院，Nissy宛如知道他现在需要的环境，并没跟上。  
推门时，Shin望了眼后面，Nissy刚去前台买了一杯饮料，独自一人坐在了影院大厅的桌旁。两人隔着距离和人群对上视线，Nissy的表情因相隔而模糊，可Shin感到了恳求。  
对方怀抱着希望。  
Shin无法做出任何表情，自己很不确定，所以便快速的推门离去。


	5. 火

被Nissy告白后已经过去了四天。Shin没能下定决心，他甚至都没有在发短信或者打电话给Nissy。倒是当天从电影院回来，Nissy有发短信问他有没有平安到家，就连这句的意图Shin都想了会，才回了简单一句“我到了。”  
或许是因为气氛都已经渗透过手机屏幕，Nissy也很知趣宽容，并没在继续聊天，而是道了晚安。Shin盯着屏幕许久，内心为刚才的自己感到失望。为何自己就连好心的问候也会产生踌躇，这点对Nissy太对不起了。  
最终他把Chiaki叫到家里，拉上Shuta，坦白了这件事。Shin起初以为Chiaki笑起来是以为他在开玩笑，可后来发现似乎并不是这样。  
“你们看起来似乎没有那么吃惊呢…？”Shin红着脸却不满又诧异的看着沙发上的两个人。  
“嗯…毕竟我也和Hidaka一起了，不是吗？”Shuta口气比较诚恳。  
Shin无话可说，的确如此。Shuta应该并不会介意他和Nissy发生什么关系，更何况上次自己撞到Shuta和Hidaka的事情，对于没提前告知Shuta还心存愧疚。  
Shin苦恼的咧嘴揉揉脑后，目光转向了笑眯眯的女性成员。而Chiaki坦然的迎上他的目光，并且爆出了吃惊的话。  
“我早就知道了。他喜欢你。”  
“哎？！”另外两个人异口同声的叫出。  
于是Chiaki把那天和Nissy的事情讲了出来，Shuta后面扶住额头，而Shin已经瞠目结舌无话可说。注意到这两个人的表扬，Chiski也收敛许多，表情认真的降低音量讲到了最后。  
Chiaki一拍手作为结束，随后扫视两人，最终落在了站在他们沙发前的Shin的脸上。“所以，你对他是什么感觉呢？说说看？”  
“你和他是在那次Party上见面的吧？”Shuta回忆起来。突然想到什么似的，Shuta犹豫再三还是开了口，“那天最后你和他在泳池里…你似乎很不开心，和那个有关？”  
Shin是在不知道该说什么，涨红了脸。虽然他有难言之隐另外两个朋友也看出来，然而事到如今也没什么还需要顾及得，更何况两个人都在盯着他，而开始这个话题的是Shin自己。  
所以Shin就把Party水中的亲吻讲了出来，以及第二天道歉Nissy的话，还有电影院告白时说的真相讲了出来。  
“所以他就像是你说的…”Shin扫了眼Chiaki，随后摇摇头，“不。就像是他自己说的，他就是很早喜欢…我，所以才忍不住——”  
“你现在很讨厌他吗？”Chiaki追问。  
这是Shin思考了很多天的事情，按理说他觉得应该讨厌。但是想象讨厌一个人应该有的表现，他平日对待讨厌的人和事物所有的表现，此刻却都没有。好吧，不能说都没有，但也只有一半而已。  
要说另一半为何会讨厌，或许是因为Nissy对于亲吻撒了谎，可这在Shin也那种也不能算是谎言，而是人们害羞时必有的其中反应。从而他分析出，自己真是的感觉是对自己的烦躁，因为自己不懂得面对这种事。  
所以面对青梅竹马的问题，Shin摇了摇头。他这次没看向对面沙发，却迎来沉默，感觉那两人大概正在面面相觑，哑口无言。  
“那你现在喜欢他吗？”这次发问的是Shuta，“不是说那种喜欢，就是普通的…换个说法。你对他是对平常人的感觉吗？普通的喜欢，就是你不算讨厌他吧？”  
“并不讨厌，”这点已经确定，Shin给出肯定回答。随后他深呼吸一口气，“我本以为见到他无法原谅那次的事情，可是我还是原谅了。他…人很好，人缘也好，性格其实也很好。温柔，可爱，宽容，有着可以融入到人群里的力量。一会安静一会活泼，还爱开玩笑，会轻易到逗人发笑。”  
“你看到的优点很多啊，”Shuta和Chiaki交换过眼神后如此评价。“你们有信息交谈？之前你们看起来已经是朋友了。”  
“嗯，因为有共同的兴趣爱好。”这件事的挣扎难免让Shin感到疲倦，所以他不由得叹口气，“和他聊天很开心，一起出去很轻松。就像是…”  
“就像是？”  
“就像是没有时间需要慢慢思考和磨合，就可以一起做事的感觉。很…合拍…”  
“他有什么缺点吗？”Shuta想了一下。  
“嗯…太活泼了吧？和我不一样，”Shin不太肯定，却努力寻求答案，“但是他也很小心翼翼。我觉得他对感情很小心，所以才没法立即说出来对我…的表达，”最后那句是的Shin尾音因为害羞而打颤。  
Chiaki捂住嘴偷着乐，“可你也差不到哪里去。”和Shin撞见目光，Chiaki继续摊开手表达自己的观点，“你总是能看到他优点，缺点却很勉强。但你也熟悉他的缺点，而那些都是围绕你的，你也意识到了。所以既然你不讨厌他，何不与这个人交往看看呢？”  
Shuta在一旁连连点头接过话，“我并不觉得你们不能走到最后，也不认为这是不是走到最后就此可以下结论的时候。”Shuta在这事情上是个前辈，Shin不得不征求意见。“当然每个人都需要考虑长远，可计划往往并不能按照你预期全部实施。”  
“你真会说，”Chiaki冲Shuta吐槽，却被Shuta手肘戳了下。  
“Shin，”Shuta目光认真的从沙发上站起来，绕过茶几拍上好友的肩，“讨厌他？”Shin摇了摇头，“不是讨厌的话，那其他感情还有很多种。而即使是讨厌，人也是会改观的。”  
Chiaki绕去了Shin的另一边，两个人这样夹着宛如Shin在被威胁似的。可Chiaki表情却很温和忠恳，“而你在和他相处中，你也会逐渐发生改观。可能好，可能坏。一些时候我们看得到你看不到的，所以给你提议。而另一些时候你了解我们不了解的，而你看得透彻。既然你现在自己无法看透，我们只能暂时帮你下。”  
“我不觉得他是一个糟糕的人，”Shuta摊开一只手耸耸肩，“如果他真的那么喜欢你，那么他就应该回去努力做到更好。”胡乱揉了把Shin的头发，也不在乎被夹在中间的人如何发出抱怨的声音躲闪，Shuta都继续若无其事的讲话，“你知道我们都是你这边的。”  
“是啊，为何不给他个机会，而且我觉得…你已经给他机会。”Chiaki眨眨眼，“我觉得你喜欢他。这点你就自己看吧，摸清楚了。”  
Shin的胸口被Chiaki的手指戳得生疼，他还没拍掉，Chiaki就转身回去了沙发。看着Shin一脸无可奈何样子的Shuta也就此把放在他肩上的手收回去，并冲他点了点头。  
“那我接下来该做什么？”  
“你觉得呢？”Chiaki从桌子上的盘子里拿出来点心吃，并且和坐回来的Shuta击掌。Shin都不知道这有什么得知他们庆祝的。  
“我觉得你还是和他见一面，”Shuta这样说完，就拿起遥控器打开了Shin后方的电视。突然出现的广告声音把Shin震了一哆嗦，随后被Chiaki抬手催到一边，以免挡住屏幕。

Shin此后挣扎了一晚上，就连吃晚饭的时候也变得沉默寡言。Shuta和Chiaki看在眼中，也就没和他抱怨。Chiaki还有一周就要走了，但现在却宛如一个操心孩子感情大事的母亲。  
吃完饭Shuta和Shin陪着Chiaki走回了她临时住的旅馆，Chiaki还不忘嘱咐Shin不要逃避感情问题。  
“陪我去喝一杯如何？”看着Chiaki的身影消失在酒店大门后，Shuta突然对Shin发出邀请。“今晚晚饭你也没喝，现在喝一杯无所谓的吧？鸡尾酒啦。”  
“去哪？”  
“跟着我走就好了，”Shuta自顾自的带路。  
这个点开着的数酒吧最多，然而Shin并未进去过几家。最终Shuta在他来的，是在一个半地下的酒吧，小楼梯的铁栅栏带着欧式风格。  
进去后Shin就傻眼了，因为Hidaka在里面，正和几个朋友喝酒。毋庸置疑，其中就有Nissy。  
Shin想转身离开，却被Hidaka硬了上来，这次逃也逃不掉。  
Shin怨念的望了眼边上的Shuta，Shuta却表示他只是想找Hidaka而已。可既然Hidaka提到Nissy也在，Shuta就决定带上Shin。顺便说这条短信交流，是在他们送Chiaki去旅馆路上发的，Shin浑然不知。  
Nissy总是喜欢坐在中间靠里的位置，而Shin则喜欢做在角落。Shuta过去先坐在了Hidaka身边，被留下来的Shin只能自主选择仅有的两个座位。  
Nissy和他隔着桌子相望，却宛如为了缓解气氛似的咧嘴露出清爽的笑容，好似并不介意，相当友好。  
Shin瞬间就窘迫到脸红，可是他还是勉强笑了下。Nissy看得出Shin的紧张，也没刻意招呼对方坐到距离自己近的位置，而是稍微收起笑容同对面的朋友谈了几句。Shin最后选择距离过道近的位置，坐下后和周围几个人礼貌的打了招呼。  
他和Nissy彼此都不太多视线接触，然而Shin的余光却不自觉的寻找那个身影。他看不清Nissy的面容。不敢细看，害怕对上眼。他感受得到Nissy的视线，却也分不住哪些是真的，哪些是他多心。  
Shin和Shuta并不饿，也就选了鸡尾酒。其他人是来吃饭的，因此选了薯条分给Shin等人。  
周围人越是聊的热闹，就越让Shin感到不自在。周围人越是融洽，他就越能清晰的感觉到尴尬如线似的牵在他和Nissy之间。  
Shin注意到前方的视线，他望见Shuta在对面望着他。他忍不住在桌子下不算重的踢了下Shuta，Shuta先是吃惊，但很快便接受了抱怨，可无奈中依旧由着他想要告诉Shin的事情，那就是让Shin可以去看一眼Nissy。  
留给Shin时间，Shuta装作什么也没发生的转头去和另外的熟人谈起话，餐桌上没人意识到桌下的情况。

Nissy的双眼依旧大而明亮，灯光的晃照下折射出漂亮的光。任何笑容在他脸上都会看起来充满光彩。  
不管是柔和的还是明亮的，气氛在他身边不停的表现出该有的色彩。  
就连此时Shin望过去时，Nissy眯起眼露出的笑意就深深的吸引着他。温柔的橙黄把Nissy包裹在那件卡其色外套下，红润的嘴唇勾出的弧度带着理解和安抚。  
Nissy从不想吓到Shin，Shin知道。  
不管Nissy在那个Party上作出在怎么样惊人的举动，或者在影院里对他先呈出告白，这些都不会让Nissy的形象与颜色被混淆。  
时而明亮的橘红渲染出Nissy开朗的一面，带动着周围人。同时在平静后，他橙黄色的温柔便浮现，浅淡温和，实则理性又稳重。明明是个活泼可爱的人，却又会暖人帅气。  
Shin不明白为何自己会在他身上看到那么多，他不认为他们之间的联系有深厚到如此地步，这或许是缘分也不一定。Shin在内心嘲笑相信缘分的自己，可就是讨厌不起来。  
如果只看到优点看不到缺点，是不是自己太傻了？想着这点，就想到人们常说“恋爱的人都是傻子”“情人眼里出西施”这种话。  
那…自己是喜欢他么？  
想到这里，Shin是不禁捂住嘴压住突然变化起的嘴角。  
“你没事吧？”Shuta注意到Shin的突如其来的动作，担心的和周围两个人一齐看去目光。  
“没事，我去个厕所。”Shin从椅子上起来，匆匆离开。他知道大家都多少都投来目光，然而却没在更多回头给予解释，因为那样他就会看到Nissy担心的样子。  
Shin边走便摸出手机，他觉得自己有件事必须要做，却不清楚何时做。如条件反射似的他此时突然开始做，如果不是现在的话他也不知道何时。  
文字输入的很快，而发信对象是Nissy。  
《我想和你聊聊。》  
按下发送键同时，Shin一阵脱离。其实他根本没想到要谈什么，经过迅速思考要说什么后，只有一件事浮现脑海，怎么驱赶也驱赶不走。  
Shin当然不想去厕所，可是他也无处可去，结果就在厕所前徘徊了两圈。第三圈转头时，他发现Nissy就站在不远处，手里拿着手机。  
突然失态了，Shin立刻站住，目光有些遮掩不了的动摇不定。Nissy没有笑话他，也没催促，反而是很平静的走上前，随后又侧身让出路，“换个地方谈？”  
Shin同意应了，Nissy抬手指向走廊口，“去外面吧。”  
冬日未退，依旧冷的空气将他们未来得及穿外套的身体裹住。虽不由绷紧身子，可谁都没有要回去屋里的心情。  
“你要给我答复吗？”Nissy打破平静，声音也好似早已做好了心理准备。  
“是的，”Shin的话充满分量，把空气压缩，谁都没有更多动作。彼此面对面站着，保持着不近也不远的距离，声音足够传给对方。  
“我想了很久，”Shin吸着冷空气，冷却怦怦直跳的心，“我并不讨厌你。虽然那次泳池的事情我的确很生气过，可后来就气不起来了。”顿了几秒，他让自己声音抬高，“我想我是喜欢你的。”  
或许这和Nissy自己设想的不同，使得他吃惊的睁大眼睛，嘴也半张着。这弄的Shin反而有些不知所措，他嘴动了动才发出声音。“你给了我选择的机会，我也给了你机会。”  
这话似乎也不算太对，Shin赶紧继续补充，“当然这不是试一试玩一玩的心态，可我们也无法预测所有事情。”  
Nissy乐起来，笑眯起的眼睛同这个夜晚深空里藏着的星星似的明亮，“我知道。嗯，我知道。”Nissy对Shin点着头，感慨似的深吸口气，无法掩盖满足的表情，“能走多远，就一起走多远吧。”  
Nissy对他伸出一只手。Shin有一点点不明所以，难道要握手？他将手伸了出去，Nissy却抓住了他的手腕，将他拉近。  
握力很轻，能轻易挣脱，拉动的力度也如同邀请似的引导。Shin并没抽走。  
“和我交往吧，”Nissy重申一次。随后他又很快又咧嘴一笑，好似刚才那个已经不算数，是个玩笑，“我们从刚才你说喜欢我的那一刻起，是不是就已经开始交往了？”  
“哎…？”Shin被对方捉弄的脸红起来。无法反驳，的确如此。  
临时的沉默与害羞，统统映如Nissy眼底。Nissy也以此把这当作了默认。举起手机到Shin眼前，把屏幕的时间按亮，“我们已经交往了五分钟。”  
“不用这么认真的确认时间的吧？”Shin相当不好意思。  
“怎么会，”Nissy拿回手机后看了看上面得日期，“记住时间和日期。我想…”  
Nissy同他的对视中，深情好似也是橘红色艳丽甜美的光，“和你走到下个纪念日，下下个纪念日，一个接一个。”

Nissy跨出一步将彼此距离缩到最短，却能看清对方的脸。Shin的羞涩一览无遗，Nissy宛如在品尝似的沉迷着。这次Shin移不开目光，他们如同磁铁退不开。  
“我可以亲你吗，Shin？”Nissy细碎的询问，低语悄然飘入Shin发红的耳里。  
“现在…？”Shin原本就含有沙哑的音色些许打颤。心跳太快，可并不讨厌，其实也不像果断去拒绝什么。  
“我们交往了。我可以亲你吗？”Nissy寻求同意。第一个正式的吻，这方式问的可笑，却相当可爱。  
“可以…”  
“你会回应我吗？”  
Shin羞得只能从喉咙深处发出一阵烦恼似的咕噜声。Nissy宠溺的笑起来不在捉弄他，而是抬手轻柔的绕去脑后，如同呵护似的揽过Shin贴近。  
吻化开的时间从5秒延至1分。  
他们彼此回应的时间将会从秒变成分，从分变成时。  
或许还有日，还有月，还有年。


End file.
